Confronting The Past
by roseimagine
Summary: Selene Blackwell left the agency 7 years ago, what will she do when Leon Kennedy suddenly appears and finds her and her son? How will they face the chain of events that proceed them? But more importantly will they be able to confront the past?... original and new characters.
1. Found

_Hi everyone and thank you for clicking on this story. This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I had been reading many great RE fanfic so I felt inspired. I hope you Enjoy it! :)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the Resident Evil Franchise: Leon, Hunnigan and Piers but everything else is mine._**

* * *

It had been seven years since I left the agency. I am a single mother living with my son. He means the world to me. I would do anything for him. He is very smart for his age, quite serious but he has his sense of humor which reminded me of Leon, not to mention he had his eyes. I worked at a supermarket as a cashier, luckily I still had a hefty sum of money from the days I worked at the agency. While I worked my morning shift at the super I would leave Liam at school. My shift started from 7:30 in the morning and ended at midday and I had Sundays off. So I usually took him for walks in the park on Sundays. Liam would often tell me he wanted to be a cop or an agent and fight crime, what could I do he was just like his parents born to bring justice to a cruel world.

We would get visits, rarely from Hunnigan, I would always ask her to tell me what had been going on around the agency after my leave but I always asked her about Leon. She had promised not to tell Leon were I was but I feared that eventually he would find me and I believed that – that day was approaching.

On one particular day-

"Liam your aunt just called she'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Okay mommy I'm just looking for my cop car. Have you seen it?"

"Isn't it in your backpack already?"

"Let me see."

I went to the kitchen just to get his snack ready, when the door bell rang, I opened the door supposing it was my sister Jennifer when I was taken back. "Leon? What are you-"

"I found it mommy, it was in my pack." I looked behind me Liam was smiling; I looked back at Leon who was surprised maybe more than surprised... I wanted to run, but my legs were glued on spot. Liam came to stand next to me and stared at Leon. "Mommy who's this guy?" Thankfully my phone rang.

"Jennifer, yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes." I went back inside and picked up Liam's snack.

"Selene are you alright?"

"Just perfect." My tone was totally off and Jennifer could totally tell.

"Do you have everything?" I said trying to ignore the front door.

"Yeah I'm sure, mom is this guy a weirdo or something?" Leon was still frozen at the door. I grabbed Liam's hand closed the door behind me leaving Leon at the door still frozen. I walked down the stairs with him and into the garage. Jennifer was outside her car waiting.

"Hey Selene what took you so long?"

"I was just looking for Liam's snack."

"Are you sure that was it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmm, I don't know maybe because tall, blond and handsome is walking over here." I turned around Leon was making his way to us.

"Let me just say goodbye to Liam."

"Fair enough, Selene don't you think the weekend is too short?"

"Short, what do you mean?" I knew where she was going with this.

"You know to catch up on some lost romance or something?" I glared at her, she knew her comment was indecent and perverse. "Fine I get it." She said putting her hands up as an innocent gesture.

I walked over to the car and buckled Liam in his seat, "Mommy aren't you gonna tell me who that guy standing in front of our door was?" he said while trying to look over my shoulder as I blocked his frontal vision.

"Nope." I kissed him on his forehead, "be good okay, and behave with your cousin."

"Fine." He was upset but he knew he had to behave.

"Aren't you gonna give me a smile?"

"Why should I?"

"Please for your mommy." I smiled. He smiled back laughing. I closed the door to the car. I walked back to Jennifer, "Take care of him."

"Don't worry he'll be fine, I have a super weekend planed out." She hugged me tightly, "Now you take care okay, and remember confronting the past is hard but it's better to deal with it when there isn't so much to mend."

"I'll keep that in mind." I mumbled worriedly.

She got into the car and left. I was walking back to the house when I passed by Leon,

"Aren't you coming?" I kept walking, he followed me in absolute silence; God knows what he was thinking. I didn't want to reach the front door, fearing what he would say or ask me, it had been seven years since I disappeared from his life with no word whatsoever. I opened the door and let him pass me, I closed the door and gestured him to sit down.

"Selene," I turned to face him, he was really close, _too close_. He cornered me and began to speak, "You left me seven years ago without so much as a goodbye, why?"

"Leon I, uhhmmm," I looked at my feet not being able to face him, his eyes would be the end of me, "I'm not at all great with goodbyes."

"You should have at least explained why you were leaving."

This tipped me off, "It's not like we're married, for me to have given you an explanation on where I was going or what I was going to do with my life."

We held each other's gaze for a moment, his eyes said so much, I was hurting him and this was hurting me, _deeply_. I wish I could take everything back and say_ I'm sorry, I was afraid at the time, afraid to admit I was carrying a child, our child. _At that moment his communicator rang. It rang for about a whole minute before Leon decided to answer it.

"What is Hunnigan?" His voice was completely dry and aggressive.

"Leon where have you been? The S.R.T members are waiting for you." He stared at the screen then he turned the communicator towards me. Hunnigan was wide eyed with shock,

"SELENE!? WHA? HOW?"

"Hunnigan," Leon turned the screen back to himself, "Don't lie I know you're the one who helped Selene hide."

"Leon, can we discuss this later you-"

"No, we'll solve this NOW!"

"Leon the situation is getting out of hand!"

"What is going on, exactly?" I asked irritated.

"There is supposedly, a zombie infestation at River View Park, at leas-"

I interrupted Hunnigan completely; I was full of fear at this point, "RIVER VIEW PARK BUT THAT'S WHERE MY son is…" I collapsed on the floor clutching myself, I had to go out and save him, I wouldn't lose him the same way I lost my father. "I'm going with you."

"Selene, do you still have what it takes?" Hunnigan asked I looked at her with assuring eyes.

"Of course she does, just because she was out for 7 years doesn't mean Selene would lose her skills." Leon said tensely in my defense, he didn't seem convinced with his intervention but Hunnigan sighed and agreed; I don't think she dared to question him. My heart lit up when he looked at me again. "We'll be there in 5." He shut the communicator and I left to get the trunk that was hidden in my closet. "What's in there?" he asked indiffrently.

"My companions." A collection of my most prized weapons were in that case, they were the ones that let me get my job done. We ran down the stairs and jumped in the car, Leon drove fast. When we were almost at the entrance to the park I got a phone call, Jennifer.

"SELENE! YOU HAVE TO HELP US WERE LOCKED IN A CABIN BUT I THINK THOSE THINGS,… THE,.. THEY KNOW BECAUSE THERE GATHERING!" I wanted to start crying we had to hurry but I kept my voice under control as much as I could.

"Where are you precisely?"

"WHERE, UHMM IN A CABIN IN THE EASTERN PART OF THE FOREST!" she was whimpering and I heard soft crying but it was drowned out by a low moaning sound. "SELENE YOU HAVE TO HURRY!"

"Don't worry I'll be there just keep each other quiet and safe Leon and I are coming for you." We got out of the car, I opened the trunk and put on my special holster, I quickly loaded my handgun and magnum and tucked it in my holster. I fit 2 pockets of ammo in my belt and tied my knife on my small leg holder.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"Yes." We ran into the S.R.T. camp reservation and we were greeted by a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. "Agent Kennedy I'm glad you could finally make it," he looked at me, "and you are?"

"Agent Blackwell."

"A pleasure agent Blackwell, I'm Captain Luis Daniels." We shook hands.

"Alright Daniels, what's the situation?" Leon asked firmly, not hesitating at all.

"Apparently, someone was up to no good, we don't know what happened. All we know is that there have been sightings of dead looking people around the south eastern part of the forest."

"We believe it's possible that the creatures migrated somehow, and that there mutating, as well." A woman with short brown hair said while walking towards us, "Ahh agent Kennedy good to see you again, though I would have preferred different circumstances."

"Likewise Captain Bayden."

"Not to sound rude but it's actually Captain Nivans now." Leon covered his mouth discreetly; he must have found Jun getting married hysterical, at least considering that Jun was such a strong person both physically and characteristically.

"Selene," she said surprised, "I didn't expect to ever see you again in a situation like this one, I thought you had left the agency."

"I have Jun, but this is a family matter, I'm needed."

"Very well then."

"Do we know what were dealing with?" Leon asked.

"Mostly zombies, maybe dogs and possibly lickers." Daniels responded a little uneasily.

"Do we have a map or something?" I asked trying not to put so much thought on what we were dealing with.

"Yes, here." Jun handed us a copy map of River View Park.

"My sister Jennifer told me she was in a cabin in the eastern part of the forest." Everyone looked at their map intensively.

"Found it." Leon came up to everyone with a pen and circled the location, the area was a camping site, and it was at the most eastern part of the park. I gulped hard, they were super far away.

"Were going to take a helicopter, but we have to land about 5 miles away from our destination, the woods close to the campsite are too dense to land in." Daniels said reassuringly to me. I nodded back; glad we didn't have to walk 30 miles in a zombie, monster infested forest.

"Alright," said Jun, "Knowing how Leon likes to work, Leon, Selene and you will take the northeastern route and work your way down to the campsite. Daniels and I will land on the south eastern side and work our way up." We all nodded understanding the situation. Before we left June handed each of us a communicator so we could update each other. Leon and I boarded the helicopter and strapped ourselves in. I took a look over my guns and attached a head light to them just in case we were still in the forest after dark.

"We'll find them," Leon said to me reaching for my hand. I'm glad he didn't ask me anything during our flight, I bet he knew we had to be a team, stay focus and have no tension before entering the bigger tension.

_Hoping you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm open to comments and questions, tell me if you enjoyed it or if there's anything you would like to see. :)_


	2. The Campsite

_I think this is one of my most ambitous chapters, ahahha! Probably because of how long this chapter is and there are lots of characters introduced here too. I had also considered splitting it into 2 chapters but I didn't because it all fell inside the same category! Enjoy :)_

* * *

We landed on a soft green plain. Leon nodded to the pilot and he took off again. I breathed in and out heavily, I had forgotten this feeling of anxiety, but none the less, I had missed this feeling.

"Leon, have you and Selene landed yet?" Jun asked over the communicator.

"Yeah we just did."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

We kept walking quietly, taking in everything about our surroundings. There was little light in this part of the forest, but the eastern part still had less light. We walked deeper and deeper into the eastern part of the forest, the tension growing bigger as we encountered and found nothing. Half an hour into the forest we encountered 2 dead bodies. They seemed dead but I was willing to bet they would come back in a few minutes.

"We'd better hurry and find them." I passed the bodies and started jogging up the road, Leon close by my side.

"Jun, come in." Leon muttered into the communicator.

"What is it," Jun said out of breath.

"We just encountered two casualties."

"Well that's better than running into 2 dogs and a licker."

"Are you both alright?"

"Of course we are, don't forget who you're talking to." At that instant behind the trees we just passed I heard a rustling noise.

"Leon, we gotta go." He looked at the trees and hurried me forward. The campsite was within distance now; I ran faster, I heard gunshots behind me. "Leon-"

"Get in I'll cover you." I heard growling and gunshots, I wanted to keep running towards the cabin, but I turned around. Three very angry dogs had chased us in the shadows, and they were tired of waiting, the first one jumped at Leon but he shot it down, I shot the other one but the third one had vanished.

"Crap, where did you go…" Leon signaled me to get back to back with him. We waited, I heard a soft pitter patter sound to the left, I readied my weapon when into view came Jun and Luis.

"This is one hell of a forest," Jun said moving the branches and plants out of her way. Daniels walked his way towards us cautiously when out of nowhere two dogs came running towards him I focused and aimed, I hit the first one and Jun had already gotten the second one.

"Let's search the cabins individually." I suggested.

"Are you crazy, Selene we are NOT splitting up." Leon said angrily.

"It's faster, may I remind you," I snapped back.

"Selene, you may have a point." Jun said puzzling her chin.

"And it will be dark soon." Luis said.

"How soon?" I asked suffocated.

"In one hour."

"That means we'll have to search 12 cabins in less than an hour if we expect to meet up with the helicopter in daylight." Leon said.

We decided that each of us would search 3 cabins within the time limit. Leon and I would search the cabins that were farther north of the campsite, Jun and Luis would search the one in the vicinity. We had to search our share of 3 cabins thoroughly. As I started jogging north with Leon, I prayed everything would turnout okay.

**Jun's P.O.V-**

"Alright Daniels, try not to get yourself killed."

"Don't worry Captain." Luis said while saluting me. I nodded back and we went our separate ways. I breathed in the air; it was so fresh but extremely deep with stress.

"Alright Jun, no time to be a wimp." I said to myself before I opened the first cabin door. "Is anyone here?" I said aloud. No response, not a single movement, the cabin was deserted. I still searched the cabin in detail, for anything any information, but there was nothing. I moved along to the next cabin.

I walked in and much to my surprise there was still nothing, this was very, very odd. I was expecting some type of atrocity by now but then again, I thought it was better not to find anything disturbing. No matter how strange finding nothing is, especially in a situation much like this.

As I moved to the last cabin something stopped me in my tracks, a deep putrid smell came from the cabin. I was never much scared when it came to facing something dangerous but this scared me. I gagged, I felt a bit faint, and I wanted to vomit. I reached for the handle and I busted through with my gun held tightly and ready. The putrid smell came from the rotting stench of zombie.

The room was filled with dead bodies I, gagged hard this time. Nothing moved, I stood by holding my breath, the bodies started moving ever so slowly. I thought _I can't let any of them escape. _So I went in, shut the door, held my breath and cleaned the mess up.

**Luis's P.O.V-**

I turned away from Captain Nivans and sighed heavily but silently so she wouldn't hear, _she would probably slap me if she thought I was cowering._ I walked cautiously toward my first cabin. Before I went in I looked around hoping another dog wouldn't come out, out of nowhere. I reached for the door opened it and much to my surprise a licker feasting on something that looked like a human. I paused holding still, silently awaiting my opportunity to shoot it down. _At least I have the element of surprise, but this is still rotten luck, _I thought. I carefully unhinged my 44 magnum and pointed straight for the monster's head and with a loud BOOM, the bullet pierced its head and it collapsed. I entered the cabin cautiously; I shot the monster once more in the head just to make sure, I looked around to see if I could find anything significant, but nothing. The only thing that caught my eye was that most everything was labeled D.R.S.

I moved to the next cabin, I moved slowly to open the door and I entered, thankfully this cabin was normal. I checked every nook and cranny and I found a locked wardrobe. "Is anyone in their?" I asked. "I'm not infected; I'm an S.R.T member here to rescue any survivors."

"You're here to save me?" a soft voice said.

"Yes, you and anybody else." The wardrobe shuddered and unlocked itself, the girl threw herself at me, hugged me and sobbed. I held her there for a while before I asked her, "Are there anymore survivors?" She paused looking up to me and spoke softly under her tears,

"I came here with my uncle and we saw another family too, a women and two boys but I think that was it." _Her uncle? Don't tell me that-that was the man being eaten by the licker. _I shuddered not wanting to ask her anymore.

"I need to go check one more thing then I'll come back for you okay?" She hesitated but nodded back.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise." I smiled at her she smiled softly back and hid back in the wardrobe, locking it. I left the cabin happily knowing I had found someone. I was making my way to the third cabin when I heard gunshots coming from the cabin next to me, so I ran toward it and busted it open. Jun was standing over a bunch of dead bodies.

"Captain Nivans?"

"Just cleaning the mess that was left here, did you find anything?"

"Yes, a girl." I held my breath, the cabin smelled terribly. Jun must have noticed so she closed the door and gestured me to walk forward.

"Well where is she?"

"I left her back in a cabin, just in case I ran into anything undesired."

"Okay you go get her, I'll check the cabin you didn't check, I suppose you didn't check it right?" I nodded _Captain Nivans knows me so well._ "Will meet up with Leon and Selene in the middle of the camp alright."

"Got it." And with that we left towards our destination.

**Selene's P.O.V.-**

I jogged up the road with Leon. I was so frustrated and anxious to find my family. "I'll take the three on the right, you take the other three." I looked to the left and started walking towards the first of the three cabins. "We'll find them Selene, I promise." I turned to face him but he wasn't looking at me.

"Be safe Leon." I turned around and reached the first cabin door, the clock on my watch already ticking. Nervously I reached for the handle and opened the door. It was a scene from a horror flick, blood splattered all over the floor making a trail over to a wardrobe. I panicked, I would die this instant if…. _I can't even think it. Please God don't let it be…._I opened the wardrobe, there was a body ripped in half and it was fresh. I quickly shut it and looked at my surroundings, I was alone I hoped, the cabin was still. I left rather quickly without checking, the smell of blood had always somewhat bothered me.

I made my way to the second cabin. I looked inside and much to my relief it was empty and very dusty. I sneezed a couple of times before leaving the deserted cabin.

Finally I reached the last cabin. I opened it; it didn't look anything like a cabin. It looked more high-tech, it looked, I gasped, it had an appearance of a laboratory. _The viral outbreak in the forest was in fact caused. I have to warn Leon. _I reached for the handle but it was locked, I yanked at it a couple of times but it was hard locked. "Damn it!" I took out my communicator hurriedly, "Leon come in!?"

"Selene what-"static came out, the call was dead. _Shit I have to get out of here!_ I looked all over the cabin searching for a button, a key, anything that would help me bust the door open.

I stumbled across a picture of Simmons and someone who looked a lot like him. The man next to Simmons was younger with slicked back, brown hair. _Simmons is dead how could this place be here? _I was going to take the picture for evidence when the floor opened and I fell through.

The place was dark, I was disoriented. Then the lights flashed on blinding me, and then a familiar voice spoke.

"I was actually expecting just Agent Kennedy. But I guess you'll do just fine. I received more than I had essentially hoped for." I turned around, there was a giant screen hanging from the wall, with a familiar face smiling sadistically.

"Simmons?" was all I managed to say.

"You're partially right, but I'm not my brother Derek, I'm Donovan Simmons." He chuckled manically.

"I don't understand?" I looked around the laboratory searching for a way out.

"Hmmmm, and you were the best agent next to Kennedy."

"What do you want with Leon?"

"Isn't it obvious? He has to pay for my brother's death."

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "HIS OBSESSION FOR ADA WONG KILLED HIM!"

"I've done my research Agent Blackwell. You don't fool me." I huffed angrily which made him chuckle darkly, "I searched for you for seven years, but now I have you, one of two keys that lead to Kennedy's demise."

"I won't let you use me." I grabbed a small lamp of the desk and threw it at the screen."

"NOOO-"The screen with Donovan's face shattered. I looked around but I was completely alone, in a creepy laboratory, with a giant glass case containing what looked like a C- Virus Tyrant.

I had to find a way out of here; I had to warn Leon what Donovan was doing and what he had done. _Everything made sense now. _He planned this knowing the government would send him to help resolve the case and he was lucky enough Leon would have stumbled on this laboratory and no one would know.

I grabbed a long pole which was in a corner of the room. I struck the crease which divided the first floors of the small cabin. After a couple of minutes, I managed to make a small dent which enabled me to slightly see the first floor.

My arms were tired of my feeble attempts at opening the top floor. I did the one thing that could save me, yell. I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping someone, anyone would hear me.

**Leon's P.O.V-**

I told Selene we would find them; I promised her that we would. "Be safe Leon." I turned around to see her enter the first cabin. I stood there thinking about her and how much I cared for her. I decided to think about this later, the mission came first.

I reached for the first cabin door. This cabin was nicely kept but it was empty. I searched around for a possible hiding place but this cabin was empty.

As I was leaving the first cabin I heard a serious of gunshots, I ran as fast as I could to the cabin in front of me. I busted it open and found Ada busy with zombies. At that same instant my communicator wrung, it was Selene. "Leon come in!?"

"Selene what-"A zombie grabbed me from the back and made me drop my communicator. I tussled it, knocking it from me. I shot it and helped Ada get rid of the rest. I met Ada's gaze for an instant but looked away and I went to get my communicator, I called Selene. "Selene come in?! Selene! Damn it!"

"What's going on Leon?" Ada asked in distractingly seductive voice.

"I can't contact Selene."

"Maybe I can go look for her; I'll help you out this one time."

"No," This surprised me, I can't refuse Ada for anything but my words flowed more naturally as I spoke them, "I'll find her."

"You don't trust me with her, do you?" Her eyebrow went up as she closed the space between us.

"It's not that, I have a responsibility with her." I said meeting her confused gaze.

"Fine, I'll help you look for her and while we're at it we have to go get a family in the next cabin."

"Alright."

"By the way, one of the boys in the cabin," she said reaching the door handle, "He looks a lot like you."

I stood there for a second thinking, Liam did look a lot like me, that's what froze me in the first place at Selene's house, _is it possible that he's….._

I notice I was tailing Ada as I thought this thoroughly. We reached the cabin it looked empty as well.

"Alright it's safe, you can come out now." Ada said. First out of the small bottom cabinet, I recognized Jennifer heaving herself out of it. She dusted herself and glanced over to me. Then she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the wardrobe and then one of the boys stumbled out then Liam did.

"Leon, where's Selene?" Jennifer said worried.

"I'm not quite sure." I admitted worried as well. "We'd better get all of you to safety first."

I left the cabin first not wanting to look at anyone; everything was so confusing to me. We reached the middle of the camp, Jun and Luis already waiting there with another girl.

"Where's Selene?" Jun said, while searching through the different faces.

"I don't know."

"Well we'd better look for her; sundown is in less than an hour." Jun was already walking toward the far north cabins.

"No, Jun you and Luis should take them out of here, I'll search for Selene myself."

"Leon, be real what if Selene is in some kind of trouble and you can't get her out of it yourself?"

"Jun does have a point Leon, it might be too risky." Luis added.

"I've been through worse, alone." I emphasized alone because, _I won't be alone exactly, Ada said she would help._ Jun and Luis looked at each other for a while. I pressed a little harder by saying, "Unless you don't think you can get them through the forest safely." I knew I had pushed it a little too far. Jun shot me a murderous glare and tapped Luis on the shoulders. They all started walking except Liam who stood there and stared at me. It was kind of like staring at myself in miniature form.

"Please find my mommy." He said his voice almost a whisper. I went a kneeled before him putting both my hands on his shoulders and staring into his eyes, my eyes.

"I swear to you, I will find your mother, no matter what."

"Liam!" Jennifer called. He looked back at her and then back to me. He ran back to her looking both ways constantly until he reached her. He glanced back at me one more time before vanishing into the thick forest.

I ran back to the northern cabins starting off at the first cabin Selene was suppose to check.

"Leon over here." Ada called out. I ran to the last cabin while Ada stopped me. "Don't go in Selene said so."

"What?!"

"It's a trap." I needed to see it for myself. I opened the door, this cabin looked more high-tech.

"Who's there? Ada?" Selene voice sounded hoarse.

"Selene it's me." Relief washed through me, even if I couldn't see where she was at the moment.

"Leon," she cried out happily. _God knows how long she had been trapped in there. "_Don't take another step inside."

"What's going on?"

**-Selene's P.O.V-**

I couldn't see him but I was happy to hear that he was okay, _where are the others? _"I'll explain everything but first tell me is everyone okay?"

"Yes, we found them there all safe." Leon said. I was able to breathe normally. "We have to get you out."

"Look Leon, if I don't make it out of here-"

"You are going to get out of there, I'M NOT LOSING YOU."

My heart sped up as I spoke, the graveness of the situation. "Look Leon there after you, you're in danger wherever you may go, Simmons's brother Donovan wants you to pay for Derek's death." I started coughing my voice felt injured from all that screaming. "He caused the outbreak in the forest, he thought you were coming, but he thought I was an even better prize; he wanted me to get to you." There was a long silence; it made me wonder if he was still there.

"That bastard, he'll pay." He mumbled something else but I couldn't hear.

"Okay Leon what's the plan." Ada said while entering the room.

"Selene, how did you get yourself in there?" Leon asked seriously

I thought for a moment back to when I first entered the cabin and then it hit me, "The photo!" there was a long pause, I took it as if it meant I needed to explain myself. "Look on the brown table there's a picture frame there, when I pulled it up I fell through the floor."

"Seems plausible, but how to reach it, that's the real question. Hmmmmm Ada, do you still have your grapple hook on you?"

"Never do a mission without it." She said quit proudly.

"Possibly, if you were able to pull it up, the floor would open. Maybe you should stand where I'm standing." Leon seemed sure of his plan and I had to believe it would work too. While they coördinated how they would move, I knew I had to get on a high level so they could reach me. I dragged the white desk table to the opening in the floor, then I took some heavy-looking encyclopedias put them on the table. I got on and when the hatch would open my hands would be able to reach for the edge.

"Ready Selene?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ada NOW!" I heard the grapple cling to the photo frame, the floor started parting slowly. I waited hands ready for Leon to pull me out.

After about three minutes I was able to see Leon and Ada, Leon was reaching for me and I reached back. He pulled me to him with the swipe of his hands. As I left the underground lab, the photo frame snapped out-of-place from the pressure of the grapple. An alarm started going off "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT! DEFFENSE MECHANISM HAS NOW BEEN ACTIVATED! TYRANT C WILL BE RELEASED IN T MINUS-FIVE MINUTES!" the alarm kept going off; we looked at each other for a millisecond and ran outside. _We have to get as far away as possible from here in five minutes, _my mind was screaming at me.

"Jun have you reached the landing site?" Leon said huffing through the communicator, we all kept running.

"Yes, Leon is everything alright?"

"Not exactly, how long will it take the helicopter to reach us?"

"About 7 minutes, now tell me what's going on!"

"We found Selene, but now a tyrant is being released!"

"Oh Shit! How long 'till it reaches your current position?"

"Maybe 5 minutes give or take if it's smart."

"LEON LOOK OUT!" On top of a distance tree a licker was awaiting patiently for its prey. It leaped at him, I hurled at him just in time, we were both safe. Ada quickly pulled at her gun and shot the licker.

The forest became darker with an eerie touch to it. We kept running through the darkness with a speck of sunlight shining through the thick trees. It was hard to run without seeing clearly, I tripped a couple of times.

"Leon I can see you both." Jun said over the communicator. In the distance we heard the hum of a _helicopter!_

"Where's Ada?"I asked puzzled_. When did she have time to slip away from us? She's fast. I almost forgot she's on the FBI and CIA List. Leon and I would never turn Ada in no matter how bad she was, she did save our skins often and I owe her now more than I ever have, damn it. _

"Slipped away I guess." Leon said a little disappointedly.

We ran a little further the helicopter within our reach. I saw Jun step out with what looked like a grenade launcher. She signaled us to hurry.

We reached the helicopter nearly slamming into it. We got inside and so did Jun. "MOM!" Liam exclaimed, he immediately jumped into my arms, I held him close to me nearly crushing him to my chest but he didn't mind at all.

The helicopter took off. When we got about 100 feet of altitude a figure came into view from the opening of the forest, the tyrant. It looked at us menacingly; it appeared to be about 11 feet tall with a claw looking thing for a left hand. I looked away from it murderous glare, oddly enough he looked strangely familiar…..; I looked at the sun setting in the distance, the different colors in the sky, I felt Liam's presence still in my arms, his grip had softened, _he must be asleep._ I stroked his hair out of his face. I looked up feeling eyes on me, Leon was staring, and his gaze was soft.

* * *

_Second chapter done! What do you guys think? Let me know, I appreciate reviews, you can comment in both english and spanish, I'm bilingual. Just gonna say it's going to get better and better from this point on! Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Leon and I

_Wow 3rd chapter already! I'm so happy about the positive outcome this story has had, I'm glad it was welcome with open arms. To tell everyone the truth I was a little dubious about posting it, since Selene isn't an official Resident Evil character. Selene was a character that popped out of my mind after watching many of the strong female characters in this series. So I've had this story at the back of my mind for a very long time. So Enjoy :)_

We landed after about 20 minutes. We took longer because the helicopter had to carefully weave itself through the dark forest.

"Liam, sweetheart wake up." I whispered in his ear shaking him lightly. He groaned but kept snoozing. "Liam-"

"Let him sleep, I'll take him." Leon slipped his hands beneath mine and carried Liam to the car. It was kinda funny seeing him walk away with Liam in his arms.

"Selene?" I turned around; Jennifer was standing there with William sleeping in her arms.

"What is it Jennifer?"

"Look Selene, I won't need a ride home okay'." She said with a cheeky smile that made her blush.

"Really?" I asked intrigued, "Why?" She turned around to look at Luis. "Oh I see, well, umm he's a nice guy so, good luck." She smiled brightly but before she left,

"And good luck to you too."

"I don't need luck I need a miracle."

"I'll pray for you then." I laughed softly at that remark. I was about to start walking toward the car when the memory of the tyrant's face and Donavon's words washed into my mind. My eyes instinctively searched for Jun. I went to the biggest tent; I figured that was the captain's courters.

Jun was huddled up with other S.R.T members whispering. She looked up and disbanded the other S.R.T members and one by one they left the tent, until it was only Jun and I.

"Is something wrong?" I guess she must have seen the expression on my face.

"Well, yes and no."

"Spit it out already Selene."

"Jun, are you guys gonna take care of the tyrant?"

She laughed briefly, "Of course we are, that's why we haven't left yet." She went to sit down, "Right now we're scouring the area for the creature and we will dispose of it as soon as possible."

"Okay and what about Simmons?"

"Well as for Simmons, we will be keeping close tabs on him. We know he's after Leon and you possibly. We won't leave you unprotected." I felt reassured by her, my closest cousin. As I was about to leave the tent, Jun stopped me. "Selene, don't worry we'll handle it, just make sure to watch your back and keep a close eye on both of those boys." She smiled which was something very rare to see Jun do but I smiled back as convincingly as possible and I left the tent without another word.

"And here I was about to call more agents because I couldn't find you." Leon smirked he was leaning on a pole looking stress free, _how could he be so laid back when there's a psycho path after him, his job is finally getting to him _I thought.

"Let's go home." I smiled. His smirk turned into a grin and he led the way to the car. He opened the door for me and sat in the driver seat and waited. "Umm, what are we waiting for?"

"Your sister, remember."

I chuckled and he raised his eyebrow, "Jennifer is getting a ride from Luis." He turned his head on the keys and then turned on the car, it roared to life. I suddenly felt really alert, like I was on another life threatening mission. _No, your alert because your alone with Leon, _my subconscious mumbled at me.

The ride was quiet except from the occasional deep breathe that came from Leon or me. I tried to focus hard on staring out my window, though; I couldn't help peeking at Leon from the corner of my eye.

We eventually made it to my house, surprisingly; Leon had made it all the way back without asking me for directions. I opened the back door of the car to get Liam but yet again Leon insisted in taking him. I eventually ceded and let him take Liam up. We walked up the mini stairway and got to the porch, I led the way in. I got Liam's bed ready and then Leon laid him gently on it.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I kissed the top of Liam's forehead. He slept so soundly even with all the chaos he suffered today. I was about to leave the room when I noticed Leon was sitting and the end of Liam's bed, _he suspects or he might even know. _"Umm, Leon." He stroked Liam's hair before he left the room behind me.

_Uh oh, I'm alone with him…. Again. _I closed Liam's door silently. My heart pounded very loudly, I wonder if he could hear it.

I breathed in, "I suppose your staying here for the night?"

"I meant to ask you if I could, or do you think it's too dangerous?" I puzzled at that question but Jun had said to keep an eye on him. If this was the only way so be it.

"I don't mind and it's perfectly safe location, I doubt anyone would come looking for you here."

"Hmm, your right no one would look for me here, it took me long enough." I frowned but he ignored me and mumbled something else.

"Well if you want to freshen up, there's a bathroom right next to Liam's room, try not to makes any noise." I didn't look at him I turned around and walked to my room, "oh I don't have anything for you to wear."

"That's alright my bags inside the car, I'll just go get it."

I closed the door to my room, "If I don't see you, goodnight."

"Goodnight Selene." When he said my name I melted, he and Liam are my only weakness; I would literally give my life for both of them. I heard the main entrance door open then close. I went to my window to try and watch him. He walked casually up to the car and took out his bags, he looked so serious. He only had that face when he had a lot on his mind. The secretaries and half the agent women had a thing for Leon, they would always tease him about not ever smiling. I was happy I was the one who saw him smile often.

I took a long shower, the shampoo hopefully cleaning away the chaos that I lived this afternoon. I changed into my pajama sweats and remembered I hadn't given him a pillow or a blanket or tell him where he was going to sleep. As I opened the door I was shocked and dropped everything.

"GEEZ Leon! You almost gave me a heart attack." He had been standing right in front of the door.

"Sorry, I was about to ask you well, never mind I see you got it covered." He grabbed the pillow and blanket from my hand and walked to the other guest room.

"Well, ummm, okay." I wanted to say something else but I didn't have the mind or the nerve to do so.

"What?" He said before walking any further.

"No, no, nothing." I turned around and headed to my room. His silence told me he didn't buy it. Leon knew me all too well; he was the only one who could read my façade.

"I know whatever you have to say to me will bother you all night, if you don't tell me." _He's defiantly a psychic. _

I grunted and he chuckled, I shut the door rather harshly but I didn't care. I fell on my bed clutching my pillow close to my chest. Indeed something was bothering me, and strangely it wasn't his presence but Donavon's words and the tyrant's face which in an odd way looked familiar.

I laid there for what seemed the longest time and when I finally felt sleepy the sun was starting to rise.

I woke up to Liam's laughter. I checked my watch it was 8:00. I got up unwillingly; I brushed my teeth and got in the shower.

I breathed in and out heavily before leaving the sanctum of my room. I found a very peculiar picture; Liam was comfortably sitting next to Leon and they were both laughing. I smiled and interrupted, "I suppose you boys are hungry?"

"No mommy, actually Leon made me breakfast."

"Selene, we were just enjoying Liam's favorite cartoon."

"Well, okay." I went to get myself breakfast but as I did I heard the conversation in the background.

"So Liam, would you like to be a cop?"

"Yeah, cops are cool they snag bad guys and they're heroes. Oh and you're a cop to right Leon?"

"Well something like that."

"What do you mean, you have a gun and everything a cop uses?"

"Okay Liam that's enough now go get your coat."

"OH MOM!" Liam marched into his room all pouty.

"Are you gonna let him be a cop?" Leon asked teasingly.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Are you interrogating me?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes I am."

"Well you could hall me to jail; I'm not answering any questions." Thankfully Liam came back with his coat and his toy copper car. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"You can come if you want to." I said to Leon with an uncaring face.

"I don't know maybe its best-"

"COME ON LEON PLEASE, PLEASE COME!" Liam pleaded Leon to come; he grabbed his arm and started to pull. He had already become a prisoner to Liam's charm so he tagged along on our Sunday, morning walk.

We walked along the path; the park was only half a block away from us. We received complements from certain people _"you make a lovely couple" or "What a great looking family" _I would just nod back and smile at the people, I wasn't about to tell them we were just friends, so, I was out of the zone.

We eventually sat down on a small, snug bench while Liam played on the small children's playground.

"Do you ever plan on answering any of my questions?" Leon asked me.

"In due time, but I'll avoid them for as long as I can."

"Well I have to complement you, you raised a great kid." I looked towards Liam, he was playing with other kids his age.

"Thanks." I felt softened by his words so I gave in. "What did you want to know?"

He turned to face me, with sadness in his eyes while he spoke, "Why did you leave without so much as a goodbye?"

_Why did I even bother saying anything, _I breathed in thinking carefully, "Well, I've never been one for goodbyes and I would have felt.." _you mean you still feel, my conscious retorted, _"awful knowing you would try to stop me, and me knowing I wanted to stay but I had to leave." He looked at me still puzzled but nodded.

"I know you didn't want to hurt me but you did anyway." I breathed in heavily trying not to stare into his eyes.

"All I can really say is that I'm sorry, I should have told you but.."

"I know you wouldn't have anyways, even if you could go back in time." He said laying back on the bench with an uneasy smile.

I laughed, "You probably right. Leon aren't you worried?" I shifted the conversation casually from me to him.

"Worried? About what?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten," I said massaging my forehead listlessly, "you're being hunted by a complete psychopath."

"Oh that, hmmmm, not really. I have more lives than a cat, I'll survive this one."

"You do have a point." We laughed together and conversed until the sun started setting. I checked my watch it was 3 o'clock.

"Wow we should be heading home; I have to start thinking about making dinner." We called Liam over and walked back to the house.

I went over to the fridge and to my luck I had nothing. Leon peered over and guessed.

"Looks like there's nothing in the fridge, want take out?"

"Sure, um just let me get my purse."

"Selene, I'm buying. It's my treat."

"But-" he put his hand in the air to silence me.

"Alright." I gave in easily; he didn't need so much persistence to win me over.

"How's Round Table Pizza Sound?" He said looking over to Liam.

"Sounds Great!" Liam was full of enthusiasm.

"Just be careful."

"I'll be fine, I always am." He took his key, got his jacket, opened the door and left. I went to sit next to Liam but I was still restless, I had a very bad feeling in the very pit of my stomach.

"Mommy are you feeling okay?" Liam touched my cheeks making me stare at his grayish-blue eyes.

"Yes I'm Fine." I lied.

"You're lying, are you worried about Leon? Cause if you are you really don't need to be he's a cop and nothing happens to cops cause their heroes." He finished off by giving me a truly happy smile.

"Yah, maybe you're right, I'm just being silly." I got up and went to the kitchen to get the table ready when I heard several cars park in the lot. _That can't be Leon, Round Table Pizza is about 10 minutes away and it takes about half an hour for a fresh pizza to be ready and he left just ten minutes ago, maybe someone is having a party, relatives over or what if…..._ I ran to my bedroom and peeked through my curtains, I gasped. Two black cars had pulled up in the lot and out of each car four men came out and one of them I recognized; I clasped my mouth shut, Donavon had found us.

_OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT A TIGHT SPOT! Selene's in a big problem now! I'll be posting the 4th chapter shortly. As I've said before reviews, comments and follows are always welcome! Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Unwanted Company

_So here we are in the 4th chapter. This is probably one of my favorite chapters because of everything that happens, all the action and suspense. Enjoy :)_

* * *

I ran back to where Liam was and got his camping backpack, thankfully I hadn't unpacked it.

"Mommy what's going on?" I didn't respond I had so much panic going through my mind. I went to the closet and took out my silver case containing my guns. I picked up my trusty hand gun and stuffed it into my back. "Mommy?" Liam started sounding scared now but I couldn't answer him just yet. Lastly I picked up my wallet and my phone agenda and put it in Liam's backpack.

I picked up his coat from the floor, Liam was already standing up. I put his backpack and coat on him. "Mommy what's going on?"

"Liam listen to me carefully, we have to get out of here the bad guys are coming."

"The ones who want Leon?"

"Yes." I kept composure of myself while horror washed over his face. I went to the window to see there was one in the parking lot. "Okay you're gonna have to climb out of the window. It's just like climbing down a ladder." I heard harsh thumping on the downstairs door.

"Aren't you coming?" This tore me apart I had to stay behind and make sure he would escape.

"Yes but you have to go first but hold on." I went back to get my sniper and I put the suppressor on it. "Sweetie turn around." Liam did so and I aimed quickly at the guard next to the car and fired, it was a quick and quiet method. The man slumped to the floor and I breathed. The thumping on the door was becoming harsher, I tied my blanket to the edge of my small balcony and faced Liam for what I felt was the very last time. "Okay sweetie listen to me very closely," my voice was starting to crack, "when you get down hide in those thick bushes and when the coast is clear you run as fast as you can to the phone and call the police and Leon. Whatever you hear you keep hiding or running, okay?" I stroked his face and held him tightly to me.

"Yes mommy." He hugged me back. His face was extremely pale and I could see fear written everywhere on it but I could especially see it in his eyes.

"I love you more than my life, you remember that." I let him go and in that instant the door busted open, I closed the door to my room and Liam climbed down the blanket rope. The gunfire started I hid behind my wardrobe, into the corner of the room. I peered over to the balcony Liam was already safely on the ground. I cut loose the blanket to hide evidence.

"Alright boys that's enough." The gunfire ceased. "Miss. Blackwell are you still alive back there?" I didn't respond, footsteps came near my door and opened it, I shot that man point blank. He fell face front. The gunfire started again. "No, no, no stop I didn't say start firing. Miss. Blackwell I came here to have a friendly chat."

I snorted, "So this is your regular talking mode, what's it like when you're having an argument?" I retorted angrily.

"Miss. Blackwell, you know why we've come here?"

"Let me guess you wanted pizza, I was about to order one for myself." I felt I was buying Liam time.

"Very humorous, just like I heard you were, but any how we're here exclusively for agent Kennedy."

"Well you out of luck, he left." This wasn't entirely a lie.

"I don't believe you, my resources tell me he's still in the area."

"If you don't believe me that's not my problem, and if you could kindly get the hell out of my house!"

"Well, I tried to reason with you but sadly you've left me with no choice." I heard him snap his fingers and the room door busted open and I found myself in a CQC fight with four big guys. My advantage was that I wasn't husky or slow, I manage to knock two of them out when I got hit hard on my arm and then my back. I fell to the floor, face forward. Later they dragged me to where Donovan was standing.

"Miss. Blackwell we didn't have to come to this, there still time you can still tell me where Kennedy is."

I spat, "Your just as bad as Derek, he was a fool and you're a BASTARD!" I drove his patience; he slapped me across the face it felt more like a punch. I grunted in pain and spat. I looked up at him he seemed pleased and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Donovan had put the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Ahhh Mr. Kennedy just the man I wanted to speak to." Donovan said while smiling widely towards me.

"Who is this?"

"Well, the brother of a dead friend."

"Simmons?"

"Donovan Simmons, yes. I contacted you because I want you to turn yourself in."

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Well I am very persuasive." Donovan snapped his fingers, at that instant the body guard yanked at my hair hard, my cranium felt like it was about to rip off. I bit my lip to suppress a scream but it was no use I let it out.

"SELENE?! LET HER GO, YOU FILTHY LOWLIFE! If you so much as touch one MORE hair on her head-"

"You'll do what Mr. Kennedy yell at me again, ahahha you're in no condition to threaten me, I'm in control of this little game." It was silent this time I got hit on my bad arm, I groaned in pain again.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Kennedy are you gonna abide by my rules?"

"Yes, just please let her and the boy go."

"Yes, hmm did you say boy?" I gasped Liam was about to be discovered I had to quickly say something.

"Yeah my nephew left right after you did Leon." My voice sounded raspy and out of wind. Donovan glared in my direction and I glared back_ no way he would harm my son, he wouldn't live another day. _There was a sigh of relief through the phone, Leon understood the hidden message. Donovan slapped me across the face yet again and I spat blood this time.

"Who said you could speak!" Donovan said amused as I coughed hardly.

"SELENE! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Leon yelled angrily.

"Don't worry about her Mr. Kennedy, where was I… of course, as I was saying we'll wait for you here agent Kennedy, in Selene's gracious company." He peered over to me and then fully eyed me from head to toe. Well I wasn't standing this at all. The guards had loosen their grip on me so I punched the closest one in the gut and I side kicked the other one, it was just me and Donovan. I didn't suspect he knew how to fight so this time I back slapped him and kicked him in the gut.

"HELLO? SELENE?" I picked up the phone.

"Leon, you have to get out and rendezvous with my nephew he'll contact you okay."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"You have to, you'll be safe and he'll be safe with you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" There was a gunshot it startled me at first but I felt something hot trickling down my arm, it was red, it was mine, my blood. I collapsed letting the phone fall, everything ached, and I couldn't understand anything but I thought I heard my name in the distance. I closed my eyes but right before losing complete consciousness I thought I heard a siren.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be seen mostly through Leon's eyes. I'll post chapter 5 in a couple of days. Thanks for following this story up to this point :D


	5. At The Hospital

_As I mentioned before this chapter was going to be seen through Leon's eyes. Hospital visits are terrible, I'm just saying... Enjoy _

* * *

I heard a gunshot, I was 100% sure, it was an unmistakable sound. I heard this sound so many times before that it didn't scare me anymore but this time it frightened me. I screamed her name again and again but she didn't respond, I jumped into the car with only one thing in mind, she needed me and I had to get to her before it was too late. Complete panic took over me, I had never felt this way before except for once but it was too long ago to even count anymore.

"You've won this round Kennedy but you won't be so lucky next time." Before the call ended I heard sirens. I made it to the house and evidently there were police cars and an ambulance. I jumped out of the car.

"Wow Sr. we can't let you pass." A group of police officers stood in front of me, so I quickly thought of an excuse, one that would sound completely believable.

"MY WIFE IS IN THERE!" I pushed through all the officer and ran inside, there were paramedics covering someone. One of them turned and I could hardly see the body but I recognized it perfectly, Selene. I collapsed on the floor. _This couldn't be happening, no, not to her. _

"Are you a relative?" The paramedic asked.

"I'm her husband." I whispered.

"Don't agonize just yet she's still alive and breathing, but we have to move her to the hospital immediately."

"Then why haven't you moved her?" I said getting closer. She was badly wounded 2 inches in her shoulder.

"We have to figure out how to move her because if we don't-"

"She'll lose a lot of blood."

"Yes, and she will die." I flinched _die, I had finally found her, and she would be gone. _

"Okay, John get the stretcher, Steven grab her by her legs. Okay, on three gentlemen, 1, 2, 3." They managed to set her on the bed and roll her away. "You can come along if you wish." I hopped in the back of the ambulance, they had already connected her to the electrocardiogram machine (ECG), and her heart beat was slow and fading. "Hopkins not to pressure you too much but we need to arrive at the hospital now."

"You got it!" The ambulance raced forward, I sat on a small chair in the back next to her and held her hand in mine, she was so cold.

"Howard , I found 3 blood bags AB+, O and B-!"

"Great job Steven, Sr., do you know what blood type she is?"

"She AB+." I answered without hesitation, my eyes still on her.

"Hurry up and connect it Steven, NOW!" They connected the small bag of blood to the insulin needle.

"Don't worry she's gonna make it!"Howard said proudly. We reached the hospital 5 minutes later. It was madness, they rushed her to the emergency room and that was the last glimpse I saw of her in a while.

While I lingered in the waiting room I received a phone call. The number was unknown, _if it was Donovan, he is going to get it…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Leon, it's me Liam!" he said cheerfully.

"LIAM!? WHERE ARE YOU?" I said jolting up. A lot of people looked up as I rose frantically so I walked casually out of the small area and talked in the hallway.

"I can't tell you because this line is unsafe." I heard someone whispering in the background.

"Are you alright and who's with you?"

"I can't tell you but don't worry I'm okay," I heard murmuring in the background, "yeah, mmmm, okay, I have to go Leon I'll talk to you later, tell my mommy I love her, bye."

"W-W-W-WAIT! Liam, uhhh." He hung up. I'm glad he was safe but _where was he, what will I tell Selene, who was with him?_ Too many unanswered questions and problems for one whole night. I went to sit back at my spot, feeling utterly distressed and useless.

"Where is the Husband of Selene Renée Blackwell?" It was the doctor; I stood up and walked toward him.

"Yes doctor?" I gulped hard.

"Your name please." He was filling out a form.

"Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Well Mr. Kennedy, I'm Dr. Richard Connor. As for your wife, we were able to extract the bullet and she was extremely lucky, may I say, somehow that bullet didn't touch any of the tendons in her arm, it merely slicked by but it did hit one of her veins which is what caused the blood spill."

"Does that mean she'll make a full recovery?"

"Her right arm and that wound will be fragile for a while but yes she will make a full recovery. But it will be difficult for her to put pressure on something and when she tries to squeeze that thing or hold it." _She wouldn't be able to shoot a gun for a long while, this will totally upset her. _

"Thank you doctor, when can I see her?"

"Maybe tomorrow, she needs rest; she's very weak from the loss of blood."

"Well I'll be here." He smiled and then left to attend another family. I sat down and waited in the hospital.

The nurses were very serviceable, always checking up on me to see if I needed something, they would giggle and gossip in the back _still in my range of hearing_; "Did you see the handsome blond man?", "Oh, of course he's too cute not to notice.", "Who do you think he's with?", "I heard that he came in with the pretty young woman that Dr. Connor operated not long ago." , "Do you think he's with her?" , "Well, when Dr. Connor called her husband in the waiting room he stood up, at least that's what Marge told me." "He's not wearing a ring." "Maybe she's his fiancée." "Damn it! Why do all the pretty girls get the handsome ones!" "Oh I know I'm prettier than that girl in intensive care!" "Yeah right Dolores that girl looks like a super model." "No I would say more like a porcelain doll." "Zip it Kathy and Dolores!"

After a while I dozed off in one of the seats, annoyed by all the nurses.

"Mr. Kennedy?" I opened my eyes, they were to blurry, I had to blink a couple of times before being able to recognize who was speaking to me.

"Yes, Dr. Connor?"

"Your wife has asked for you and someone else, I consider it best if you see her at once." I got up from my chair immediately and walked after the doctor. He opened the door and let me inside, he didn't enter. There she was. Looking at me with tired eyes, slight dark circles under them, her fair skin had turned pale white. She smiled weakly but then became alarmed, the ECG started beating faster. _The doctor said she had asked for me and someone else, that someone else is-_

_"_Leon, where's Liam?" Her voice was almost a whisper, "Where's my son?"

* * *

_Where is Liam can anyone guess? Also can anyone guess what panicked Leon long ago? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading :)_


	6. Nightmares and Sedatives

_So here we find ourselves in the 6th chapter of this story, once again thank you for following and supporting! I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it so far! _ _I just have to say something a couple of things before you start reading. Were back to Selene's Point of View and Leon's P.O.V (point of view) starts happening right after Selene falls asleep. So with nothing further to add, Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Leon, where is he?" I asked again. He just stared at me in disbelief.

"I won't lie to you, Selene," I breathed deeply. _What if he didn't get away, what if he's… _I stopped feeling.

I opened my eyes again and Leon was sleeping in the arm-chair next to me holding my right hand. I struggled to squeeze it, then to move it, I couldn't, _why couldn't I? _I took of my oxygen mask, "Leon?" He instantly woke up, he didn't seem rested at all and he smiled softly. "What happened? You came into the room and I don't remember anything else?" I spoke in monotone; it's as if I felt no emotion whatsoever. He breathed in deeply and looked across the room, as if searching for what to say.

"Yes I did come in before, but I didn't finish explaining when you entered into a state of shock." I thought hard, back to our previous conversation and then it hit me.

"Where's Liam?"

"I'm not sure, but he's safe." I felt shocked but my body didn't express any emotion. It was as if a barrier had been put between my inner emotion and my physical expression. _They must have me heavily sedated, very heavily. _

_"_How can you be so sure?" I said in a whisper, if I was normal this would have come out in a sob but it was only an emotionless whisper.

"I don't know but, he sounded cheerful, I spoke to him when you where in the ER and about 2 hours ago when you were unconscious. I thought deeply, _who could be with him, why won't he say anything about it. _"He only called to check up on us but every time I asked where he was or who he was with he simply said that it wasn't safe to say and then he would hang up." I closed my eyes and wanted to cry, _my son is out there somewhere and then there's Simmons to think about._

_"_Where is Donovan? Did you catch him?"

"No, he was gone before I and the rest of the police came. There's something else you should know too," he hesitated studying my expression; _I'm betting the doctor told him not to tell me anything that would exhilarate me into going into shock._

"I can handle it Leon, I'm heavily sedated right now." He breathed in and spoke in a very grave tone.

"About an hour ago Jun called in, they lost the tyrant." I was perturbed, now a tyrant was loose around town maybe hunting us down, "Please don't get too stunned with the other half of the information." I nodded stiffly. "The tyrant came after your sister but she's fine, they lost it again but your sister is being relocated into a safer area." _There was only one explanation for this._

"I think I know why he came after Jennifer; you once told me that when a former human is turned into a BOW it usually comes after blood relation. Well I believe this tyrant was my father."

"What?" Leon just stared at me in concern; _maybe he thinks I'm delusional from all those sedatives._

"When we were escaping, the tyrant looked at me and well I don't know but he looked a lot like my father." I closed my eyes again picturing that time, "It was more like a menacing glare though." He looked at me again, with his tired blue eyes, "I think you should rest Leon, you look dead tired," I closed my eyes feeling tired myself. I felt his soft breathing above me, but he must have hesitated whatever action he was about to do, so I just felt a soft stroke on my left hand. I fell into a deep sleep moments after.

I woke up to screaming, human and inhuman screaming. I looked over to the door, blood was splattered on the small window it had, I quickly looked to my right _where's Leon?_ I got off my bed, disconnecting the needles but I could hardly walk. I stumbled to the seat where Leon should be but I only found a hand gun. I took it and left the room. As I opened the door it was mayhem outside, bodies ripped to shreds, destroyed to the point they were unrecognizable. There was a low gasping to my right, I turned to see, _OH MY GOD NO, NO, NO NOT LEON! _I ran to him and dropped solidly on my knees I held his head in my lap, he had a giant slash in the middle of his chest.

"What happened?!" I asked completely mortified by his terrible appearance. He swallowed hard and gasped for air.

"Th.. th... the… tyrant came." He groaned, while I sobbed.

"You'll be okay Leon, come on I'll carry some of your weight." I pleaded him, while stoking his head.

"I'm too weak… I'm sorry I failed you and Liam, I didn't pro... protect….. you both." He started coughing and gasping harder, he was shaking. I held his head steady facing toward me.

"You didn't fail me or Liam, I have to tell you something, Liam is your son, our child." His blue eyes looked at me in disbelief and sheer of joy.

"Go, Selene." He said while stroking my cheek. I held his hand there.

"I love you, I always have and I always will."

"You I've always cared a lot about you….now find our son before… before it's too late." He gasped once and closed his eyes.

"Leon?" I sobbed and shook him, "LEON?!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Leon P.O.V.-**

She closed her eyes and I went back to the couch and sat down. _She's been through too much hell in these days. __**Maybe it's your fault Kennedy, **_my conscience retorted, **_If you hadn't come looking for her none of this would have happened._** I laid face up, closed my eyes and pondered everything that had happened.

_Selene thought that the tyrant was her father, well it is a possibility, why else would it just go after Jennifer and then there's Liam- _I was interrupted by the ECG, it was speeding. I opened my eyes and got up to check on her. She was pale and so fragile looking; it almost didn't look like her at all.

When I had met her for the first time at the agency she gave of a strong presence when she was in the room, not to mention half of the agents had a crush on her but they were just too afraid of her to admit it. She was undeniably beautiful, and to see her in this state was just unbelievable.

The ECG sped up even more and her breathing was becoming a pant, I was going to get the doctor when, "Leon." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Yes? What is it?" I was completely out of my wits at this point; hopefully she wasn't going into shock again.

"You didn't fail me or Liam." This took me of guard, I had to double take, _she must be dreaming with me. _She whispered something else but I couldn't make it all out, it sounded like she said Liam, our child. _Wait WHAT? _

_"_NO, Nooooooooooo!" She screamed, I grabbed her face to stop her from shaking so violently. Her eyes popped open and she breathed heavily.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, to tell the truth this one felt a little short but this specific part of the story needed to have its own chapter. Keep commenting and reviewing but most importantly keep reading, I'll post the next chapter soon! :)_


	7. Relocated

_Hello my readers! Sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter! Thank you to all those positive reviews, I'm glad you've found this story interesting and wonderful! _

_In this chapter I wanted to go a little deeper into Selene and Leon's emotions towards each other. Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

"Selene? Are you okay?" He was weary and anxious.

The ECG slowed down as I evened my breathing. "It was only a dream." He eyed me suspiciously but conceded. "Leon I want to leave."

"It's only been 30 hours since you've been in the hospital; I'm betting the doctor won't let you." He said, still being cautious.

"I, I don't feel safe here, what if –" he interrupted me and held my hand.

"Nothing will happen to you, I'm here, remember." _His beat up body from my dream appeared in my mind._

"Please, I don't want to be here." I begged softly. His eyes stared deeply into mine and sighed. He took out his communicator and dialed.

"Leon what is it, how's Selene?" Hunnigan asked uneasily.

"She's fine, but she's been better." There was a sigh of relief from Hunnigan, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead."

"I need you to find me an extremely remote location where it would be hard to track Selene and myself. I don't want anything and or anyone following us, and only you can know about this."

"Let me see what I can do."

"I trust you Ingrid."

"I know, thank you." She sounded slightly bashful when she answered that remark. "Give me some time I'll contact you as soon as I can, just give me an hour or so, and I'll find you the most remote area anyone can hide."

"Great, thanks." He shut the communicator and stuffed it into his pocket. "Feel better?"

"Once I'm out of here, yes, I will be." He sighed annoyed like and turned away towards the door.

"I'll go talk to the doctor about your transfer; I'll be right back okay."

"Okay."

"Get some rest, you really need it." _I did need sleep but I knew that until I left the hospital I wouldn't feel any better. _I adjusted myself and lay slightly on my good arm and closed my eyes.

"Selene, wake up." Leon shook me softly I struggled to open my eyes.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Where leaving, Dr. Connor is going to check you one last time and we'll be free to go." His blue eyes gleamed in the bright light. Dr. Connor came in and made Leon leave to do one last check up. Then the nurse came in to help me get dressed and cured my shoulder and wrapped several bandages on it, then she put my arm through a sustainer which I wrapped around my neck. I peered over to see the doctor talking seriously to Leon. I thanked the nurse and left the room walking slowly.

"All set?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Kennedy, take care Mrs. Kennedy."

"Thank you very much Dr. Connors." Leon shook his hand and I nodded back appreciatively.

When we were out of the doctor's hearing reach, "Mrs. Kennedy? When did we get married? Did I say the vows in my sleep?" The smile he had faded away. _Great, what did I say? _I kept quiet the rest of the walk to the car, he opened the door for me and I got in.

He settled comfy in his seat and started driving away. I couldn't take it anymore, "Why so serious?" He looked at me for an instant and looked at the road again.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right," I mumbled. "So what did the doctor say?"

His smile came back, "that I have to baby you and ….." He trailed off. I was going to push him further but it was too obvious _Take it easy __**on you**__, while __**being with you**__, so your arm can heal etc. _I couldn't help it so I giggled. He smirked, while still looking at the road, amused I had figured it out quickly.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere at the outskirts of town, Hunnigan found us a nice little and exceptionally remote hiding place."

After about 20 more minutes on the road, Leon and I made it to a small cabin-house on a secluded hill. I got out of the car; I winced slightly and clutched my shoulder. There was a cool breeze that accompanied the cold climate. We made it inside the cabin-house and it was very broken down; everything was dusty, from the furniture to the ceiling. "It's a miracle this thing is still standing." I said worriedly, _what did Leon do that Hunnigan made us stay in this piece of shit, dump of a place?_

"It's just a cover." I came to stand next to him and he lifted a soup spoon that was on the wall, the cabin-house rumbled and moved down, like an elevator. Leon grabbed me to keep me from falling.

"It's a bunker?"

"Sort of, it's more stylish, agents back in the day use to use it, and so to keep it up for old-time sake they remodeled it." I was bemused it was truly beautiful. On the inside it looked like any other beautiful home. I winced again feeling the sharp stab on my shoulder, I naturally clutched it; Leon quickly led me to the sofa and laid me down comfortably.

"The doctor would totally kill me if he knew I was lying about my father and his smaller clinic uptown." I struggled to smile but the pain was getting stronger. I huffed feeling distressed. "Here take these." He handed me two white pills and some water. I gulped down the pills and sagged into the sofa heavily. I closed my eyes feeling the pain in my arm already decreasing rapidly. "Before we left, I spoke to Hunnigan and told her to keep tabs on who calls me so we can find Liam." He sat next to me; the sofa was more like a bed in size.

I opened my eyes slightly; I reached for his hand with my left arm and held it in mine. "Thank you." I whispered and then drifted into a soft, dreamless sleep.

**Leon's P.O.V-**

She fell into what looked like a profound sleep, her hand was still holding on to mine faintly. I sat there next to her for what seemed like a long while. I looked at her closely for what seemed like the first time. Her long, dark black hair lay spaced on the pillow; her fair skin gleamed with the lamp light, her face was serious but gracious. Her eyelashes are a thick black and go with her hazel eyes stunningly. Finally, her lips, small but they were carved with perfect definition so when she smiled, my heart- I just, _I can't do this._

I stood up and walked around the room. The only noise audible in the room was Selene's slow and even breathing.

_I can't just tell her I have feelings for her, just like that! What am I thinking?! I'm on a mission! __**That never stopped you when you saw Ada. **__When I see Ada it's like a fire-place that blew up the entire house. But when I'm with Selene, it's a warm, intense feeling that grows minute by minute that nearly blows up the house; my heart skips a beat when she smiles. She also has Liam, but he's a great kid, enough said there and plus there is a possibility that he's well… my son. What should I do?! _

I went back to sit next to her, she was still sleeping soundly. _What should I do? _I removed a hair that had fallen on her face and placed it behind her ear. She continued to snooze were books on the table; I decided to kill time by reading. I skimmed through each book, not really interested until I received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hi Leon it's me Liam!"

"Liam! Hey buddy, how are you?" I tapped Selene on her hand to wake her.

"Is my mommy there?" Selene itched for the phone.

"Yeah, she is, give me a sec."

**Selene's P.O.V-**

"LIAM! SWEETHEART WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm okay mommy really, but more importantly how are you, Leon told me you got hurt, is it serious?"

"I'm fine sweety, it was just my shoulder nothing more. How are you doing?" I relaxed my voice, _maybe if I spoke calmer he would talk to me, tell me anything. _

"Well I'm fine, though I'm not very fond of moving around." I giggled.

"Sweety, please tell me who you're with?"

"I can't A- sh- I can't." he slipped just a little.

"Please tell me."

"I have to go bye mommy say bye to Leon for me too."

"NO, NO, LIAM WAI-" he hung up on me, once again that empty feeling came back. I handed Leon the phone and he dialed Hunnigan's number.

"Hunnigan Liam just called."

"Yes I know, I tracked him, their near the bay airport. He still might be moving; I'll try to take over the cameras nearby, I'll keep you posted."

"Great, Thanks."

"We have to go after them." I stood up readily.

"I'll go after them, you stay here." He pointed at the sofa.

"Leon I'm not a dog, and for all that it's worth Liam is my son!" I came closer to him, only a few inches parting us. I bore my gaze into him and he looked down touching his forehead with his hand. He massaged the crease on his troubled forehead a couple of times before he looked at me again.

"You're staying Selene."

"Leon!"

He was getting upset; he looked at me attentively this time. "Fine you can go but you have to answer this question." His touched his index finger to my lip.

"Fine, what?" I was afraid of where this was going.

"In the hospital, when you were asleep you mumbled something having to do with Liam being our child." He looked away from me and toyed with the lamp. This was the question I dreaded, the one question I would try to avoid for as long as I could; I felt my lungs and pretty much my whole body lock in place. I felt cold.

"Ask your question already." I said dryly. He came too close to me our face were nearly touching, his breathing on me, his gaze scanning me for anything that might relate to the untold question.

"Who's Liam's father?" **_You are, isn't it obvious, _**my conscience retorted. I had only seconds to answer, _think, think, think._

"That's none of your business." I responded too sharply.

"Tell me the truth, am I?" I struggled for another response that would slip me out, but I couldn't find anything to say, I was absolutely trapped. Out of the blue there was a rumble above us. We kept absolutely silent and still until we heard a deafening mumbled shriek from above.

"It found me." I could see my horror reflected in Leon's eyes, if the tyrant found a way to get underground we're dead.

* * *

_That tyrant always interrupts thing! Oh, well, thanks for reading! Keep a look out for chapter 8! Remember I appreciate reviews and comments, let me know what you think so far :)_


	8. Hunted

_Thank you everyone for being patient! Well here we are in the 8th chapter. This was especially challenging to write do to all the action that occurs! But I hope I did my best and it pleases all of you so, Enjoy :)_

* * *

There was loud banging everywhere above us. "How is this possible? I thought Hunnigan had found us a super top-secret hiding place…" I slouched back on the couch and massaged my arm.

Leon's communicator wrung, he answered it immediately. "Leon my scanner indicated an unnatural specimen in the area."

"The tyrant found us. I don't know how, our trail and scent were supposed to be secure." He added unfocused, "Is there a safe way to get out of here?"

"Yes there is but, it may be too unsafe for Selene." _I hate being a problem. _

"Hmmmm, how fast can S.R.T and or B.S.A.A get here?"

"There looking for it and if I call….. You know Captain Jun Nivans; the entire team shouldn't be more than 5. "

"Alright but if the situation gets out of hand I'm leaving, so I need to know where the exit is."

"Right, there should be a rug behind the sofa. Underneath it is an escape route door, it leads to the entrance of the forest."

"Okay, copy that. Thanks Hunnigan."

"Be careful." He closed the communicator and looked back to me, I tried avoiding his gaze but it met his for just an instant. An instant that might have confirmed his thought on the previous question. I kept silent on the sofa and continuously stroked my arm softly while Leon checked the escape route. There was a crash and another loud shriek, the ceiling shook which made me think it would give out at any minute.

"I think we should get moving, that thing is bound to figure out a way to get to us." I nodded mindlessly and crawled into the snug hole. I groaned frequently, unable to control the pain that was rising into my arm and consuming it, the exhaustion from crawling and grazing the tiny escape route walls.

The trek through the hole felt long. Maybe it felt that way because I wasn't feeling too well. Leon now and then would ask me _"We can take a break, How do you feel, shouldn't be much longer…" _His questions and comments felt monotonous; I knew for a fact that he was still upset; he merely asked me these questions because I was the subject in peril, nothing more.

We got out of the hole escape after what felt like an hour but in reality was 10 minute trek. I was relieved to be able to stretch myself, my arm was not so happy. The Forrest was dark and pretty scary. The chill I had felt was now a winter breeze, Goosebumps rose on my arms even though they were covered by my sweater.

In the distance we saw lit cars, and patrol tanks, _scratch that_ it was the entire S.R.T squad. Cars kept passing by the entrance, these weren't S.R.T, these were B.S.A.A. Suddenly we heard screaming and a series of gunshots, a loud inhuman roar filled the frozen Forrest.

Leon's communicator rang seconds later. "Leon you have to get Selene out of here, are you still in the house?" Jun screamed out of breath.

"No we left through the escape route and we're at the entrance of the Forrest."

"Okay, you have to get out; Try hiding in a clandestine area for the time being. I'll have Piers rendezvous with you to get you out safely."

"Is he someone we can trust?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"He's my husband Leon; he's the B.S.A.A. bravo captain too." He closed the communicator and suppressed an odd smile.

"We should keep moving." He grabbed my good hand and led me through the murky Forrest. We jogged quietly for a while until we heard more gunshots and more shrieking. He settled me down in a thicket, while he looked around.

His communicator wrung again. "What is it Jun?"

"We lost it, get out of there NOW!" I sat there paralyzed. There was a rapid movement in the trees ahead of me, I struggled to see through the darkness, Leon pulled me up and we ran. An angry cry was let out and the Forrest shook again. It was running after us. I could hear trees falling behind us but I didn't dare look back. What happened afterwards happened in a matter of seconds, the ground shook beneath us like an earthquake, and Leon looked back and pushed me far right and I landed on the floor rather harshly. About a second later a giant pine tree fell and divides us.

I struggled to get up and my arm felt hot, I was bleeding again; not intensely but my wound was open and with all the pain. I instinctively clutched it with my left hand, _as if this will stop the bleeding._ I wanted to call out Leon's name to see if he was okay but I resisted. I tried running around the giant tree but there was another that had fallen in the chaos and it was blocking my way. I turned to see behind me and I could barely make out the creature, it was just there observing me. I wanted to yell but the scream was stuck, instead I ran to the farthest corner and crouched there silently. It followed me and did nothing else.

"Selene?!" Leon yelled from the other side, the creature's attention was drawn away. I quickly crawled through a small gap between dirt and tree. I squeezed through it and ran, I didn't even know where I was going it was simply too dark to see anything.

I ended up slipping down a slope and this time I was sure my arm was bleeding. I lay there mindlessly, thinking _if that thing wants me why can't it just get me already…._

There was another roar and the Forrest shook the creature's running came closer. Someone said my name but I was too exhausted to see.

**-Leon's P.O.V-**

"Selene?! Wake up!" _She must have fainted_. The creature's long streaks came closer. I had to move her. I picked her up, _she's very light, _I ran to a faint light in the distance. I ran quietly fearing for her life when I was swept off my feet by a massive hand swipe. I dropped Selene, while I smacked into a tree trunk. I recuperated fast and picked up my weapon, the thing was cautiously moving toward Selene's unconscious body. I shot it, the 4 rounds that were left in my gun, anything to distract it from her. "_Get up!" Get up. _It roared angrily and started making its way towards me, it was striding towards me, I tried to get up but something was wrong with my leg. I dragged myself away from it. It closed the distance it was a mere 50 inches away from me, one mighty swing of its claw was all it would take.

-**Selene's P.O.V-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled from the ground. Everything ached terribly. I opened my eyes and let it adjust to the slight darkness. It was the picture I feared. Leon hurt on the floor while the tyrant came closer to him. I stood up slowly clutching my arm, it was bleeding now, and my soft pink sweat sweater was red now I bet. "COME AND GET ME IF YOU WANT ME SO BAD!" It turned its full attention to me now. It let out a final deafening roar and ran towards me with inhuman speed. I speeded up and ran as fast as I could, stumbling and clutching my shoulder tightly. When in a moment's notice a row of blinding lights came on.

"GET DOWN NOW!" It was unmistakably Jun's commanding voice. As soon as I dropped on the cool grass with my hands tightly woven around my head, a series of heavy artillery was released. I was on the floor clutching my ears shut; there was a booming echo everywhere around me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SELENE!" The tyrant roared, _I must be crazy he, I mean it… it can't speak. _It was over in a matter of minutes the tyrant didn't even seem to have wanted to put up a tough fight. I was still lying on the floor when someone wrapped their arms around me to pick me up.

"It's over." Jun's voice said solemnly. I looked at it directly for the first time, it was a bloody mess but you could still see rags of clothes. I noticed its good arm was still clutched in a tight fist.

"Where's Leon?" I said while searching the dark Forrest area.

"Hmmmm…. Wait….. there he is!" She pointed to the west entrance of the Forrest. He was limping but was being helped by another man. I ran to him, Jun keeping up with my fast pace. Leon let go of the man and embraced me tightly. From the corner of my eye I could see Jun smiling and Piers was stroking her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked. I could feel he was in pain.

"Yes, mostly and you?" I raised my head to look at him, he was definitely tired and he had a couple of scratches everywhere.

"I, I feel like a million bucks now." I laughed with him.

"We should really get you both to the medical tent." I nodded, Leon slowly let me go to grab Piers.

"So," Leon asked casually, "You must be Captain Piers."

"Yes, Captain of the B.S.A.A Bravo team." Leon suppressed that odd smile he had earlier. As we moved closer into the light I saw Piers clearly. I hadn't seen him since Jun and him got married months ago but he was still as good-looking as I remembered.

We entered the tent and we were attended by specialist. It took them a couple of minutes to patch us up; they had to sew me in and connected blood to me because not only was my injury open but I had lost enough blood for it to kill me. Leon was just as messed up as me, well no, he was probably worse. He had dislocated his hip bone to the point they had to space it back in and patch his wound up just like mine. They laid Leon to rest for a while and told me to do the same but there were 2 things that were disturbing me. _First and most important, where was Liam and is he safe and number 2 are we really safe or does Simmons __have some other horrid plan…_

"Ummm, Selene? Earth to Selene!" Jun was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry got too deep in thought. What is it?"

"The cleanup crew who checked the tyrant found this." She gave me a small square locket, tears came to my eyes. "Isn't this-"she bit her lip.

"I remember this was the locket my father gave me for one birthday…. _My mind went back to that memory of so many years ago. _Before he fell into the abyss I tried to get a hold of him…_the flashback was very vivid in my mind at this point, I wasn't looking at Jun._.. he reached but yanked my locket off instead and then he…." I closed my eyes and relived the terrible scenario; I nearly threw myself after him but Leon stopped me and held me close to his chest, he let me sob it out; he understood my deep pain. I opened my eyes and Jun was staring at me, her eyes were extremely careful. I unlocked the locket and Inside was a picture of our family; Jennifer, me, my mom and him. I clutched it hard in my hand and resisted the other tears. "Thank you."

"No, I should say I'm sorry, we had tracked Simmons for months, I… I could have prevented this."

"It's alright," I snuffled. "Things always happen for a reason." She smiled relieved and I did my best to smile back. _Jun truly is an incredibly reliable person. _

"Oh! I almost forgot one of the agency's head secretary called while you guys were in cleanup she said to call her back." I ran as fast as I could to the communications tent.

* * *

_For those of you who were wondering there is a prequel to this story, I just gave you a fragment here at the end. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to post the 9th chapter before the holidays! As always I welcome comments, reviews and follows! :)_


	9. The Airport

_Happy Holidays to everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! My internet was having troubles so I couldn't post it sooner! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Jun gave me her communicator and I called Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan! What's wrong!"

"I've been tracking Liam this entire time and he's heading for the airport, I'm sure whoever's with him is planning to leave." She looked at me with stunned eyes. All the bandages must have shocked her but when I spoke I didn't feel like going into complete detail of what had happened with the tyrant and all, Liam was far more important than anything.

"WHAT!? Do you know what plane there taking?"

"I've been checking and I narrowed it down to the one way to Japan or a round stop to London."

"Thanks Hunnigan! I'm going to find him myself please keep tabs and only call this communicator!"

"Alright Selene, good luck."

I turned to look at Jun, "We have to go find him." She seemed momentarily dubious but when smiled it was full of determination.

"Okay I'll help, just let me tell Piers, wait for me in the hospital tent, I'll come and get you."I obediently walked back to the tent and as ordered I waited.

I sat next to Leon who was resting on the stretcher; they had used a lot of sedatives to neutralize the pain. He looked absolutely peaceful and beautiful; I was unaccustomed to seeing him this way. Where creases full of anger or uncertainty on his forehead should have been there wasn't; his lips were unperturbed by any emotion, it was smoothly laid out. I started there, ever so faintly I traced his lips and I couldn't help it, I stroked his face.

"You don't plan on ever telling him? Huh?" Jun asked making me jump. I wondered how long she had stood there possibly watching me, this made me blush.

"No, it's better this way." I said, once again tracing Leon's lips with my fingertips.

"You can't deprive him of being Liam's fath-" I turned around and hushed her harshly. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"Let's go." I took one last look at Leon and left. The grounds were still crowded with B.S.A.A. and S.R.T members so we weaved our way to the car.

The drive was silent, we reached the airport quickly. I dialed Hunnigan on the communicator.

"Hunnigan where are they?"

"Right now there in the C4 terminal, this is west of your position."

"Wait Hunnigan, how am I suppose to get past security, remember I don't have my agent badge anymore."

"Jun is with you, I take it she has her badge on her," Jun nodded, "That should be enough but if by some case it isn't just show them the communicator, I'll handle the rest."

"Great, thanks for everything." I shut the communicator and ran through the airport like crazy with Jun by my side. Every time the security saw me running in panic Jun flashed her badge and they let us pass only staring at us with surprised and cautious eyes. "Finally! I see the terminal!"

I ran faster and finally stopped at the entrance of the room. I skimmed through the crowd looking for Liam or somebody that looked suspicious. I walked around and bumped into a woman with blond hair. "Sorry." I mumbled

"No problem." Said the woman's velvet voice. That tone… _wait?! Could it be… that voice… Ada! _I turned around and looked for Ada in disguise _maybe she knew where my son is!_

"Jun!" she ran from across the room.

"What!?"

"There's a blond woman, find her." I looked across the room and this time I really looked at the people in the room. They were all formally dressed as if they worked for the government. I walked across looking at everybody and finally made it to the front desk.

"Where is this plane headed?"

"It's headed to London."

"Are there any tickets left?"

"No I'm sorry this is a private plane."

"Jun." I called out with a cool and confident expression. Jun flashed her badge but the woman looked at it as if it were nothing.

"What's wrong with you she works for the government." I said losing my patients, the little I had left.

"I already told you miss this is a private plane."

I busted out the communicator and called Hunnigan. "This woman won't let me pass." I made emphasis on the woman part, the lady looked up and she glared at me.

"Selene, this is a united nation plane, U.S agents are rendered useless. I'm sorry, I can't do anything more..." She hung up.

"Alright look lady my son is missing and I believe he is about to board this specific airplane." The attendant looked irritated.

"Miss, if you don't leave this instant I'll call security."

"Don't you understand," my voice rose, " my son-"

"Selene, let's go no-" Jun was about to put her hands on my shoulder but I smacked them aside harshly.

"Don't you UNDERSTAND!" Anger was washing over me completely, I felt like strangling the attendant with my one good hand but Jun grabbed me and this time her grip was much stronger.

"Selene, let's go." I went with her feeling defeated. The people were scattering to board the plane. _No sign of Liam… again. _Jun sat me in the waiting area while she looked around. I drooped my head down into my shabby hand, trying to keep people from seeing me cry.

"Is there a Selene Blackwell in the area?!" I quickly rose up and looked for the voice who had called my name. It was the unpleasant attendant woman, when she saw me coming she looked kind of afraid.

"I'm Selene Blackwell, what is it?" This came out in my agent tone which I thought I had long forgotten. She eyed me suspiciously, so I pulled out my normal I.D which she examined from every corner. I could tell she was afraid of me, _geez if I had already had wanted to kill her I would have done it, even with Jun there…_

"This is for you." She handed me an envelope, I eyed it front and back but it was blank. I took it without looking and much less thanking her. Jun came running across the room; I went to sit back down. I quickly ripped through the envelope and opened the piece of paper that had been folded numerous times, it was a letter.

"It's, FROM LIAM!"

**Dear Mommy,**

**I'm sorry I can't tell you anything of what's going on. I'm safe, my guardian takes really good care of me. Right now we have to take a trip to London because she has to do something there, maybe we will stay there for a couple of months. She says that when it is all over we will see each other again. Please take care of yourself mommy, and please take care of Leon too. I hope to see the both of you soon. I love you.**

**Liam**

My heart sank and the tears spilled on to the sheet of paper. "I have to go and find him."

"You will but you need to rest first, you or Leon are in absolutely no shape to travel or kick ass anywhere and or anytime soon."

"You right, I need to be patient. I have time to find him."

"In the mean time I bet Hunnigan will look for clues on his whereabouts, once both of you are ready-"

"We'll find him." I stood up with such determination and looked to the airplane runways, "We'll find him, no matter what."

* * *

_I honestly think this was a very motherly chapter, You get to see Selene's parental side! ahahah Well I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all my readers for supporting this story! Keep watch for chapter 10! :)_


	10. The Mission

_Hey Everybody! Happy New Year's Eve! I wanted to get this chapter out before 2014. This chapter takes place 4 months after the last chapter. Enjoy :) _

* * *

**- 4 months Later-**

"It defiantly, feels like old times." Leon said to me as we took our seats.

I chuckled. "Hopefully, not. I don't feel like jumping off any airplane" I whispered. He smiled my warm smile. I looked out the window as the plane took off.

"Selene, how do you feel?" I responded him without looking.

"I'm fine… mostly, I was just thinking."

"About what?" He moved closer. I peered over and smiled.

"About things."

"The mission hasn't even started and you're already keeping things from me." He teased.

"It's nothing, I swear." He didn't look too convinced with the response but he dropped the subject and I continued to give the impression of looking out the window to think things through methodically.

These last four months were literally hell. I rested, forcefully for a month whereas; Leon had to stay two months and a half in the hospital. He had to stay in intensive care because of his leg injury.

I also for the rest of the three months dedicated myself into getting _agent fit again and what an ominous task that was; I realized I was getting too old for this job. _I remembered how each thing worked properly, but my aiming wasn't as good as it used to be. Leon later explained to me about how the gunshot I received before hurt me but not as much as it should have. So now I go back into aiming with both arms, it's the only way to aim and fire.

**Leon's P.O.V**-

_Books never really interested me_. I put the book down and noticed Selene was sleeping soundly, more soundly than she's been in weeks. The setting sun was barely touching her, illuminating her beautiful facial features. _She's trained real hard for this, for….. Liam. I know now that she would do just about __**anything**__ for him. _I reached toward her to shift off a hair that had fallen on her face but as I reached her, her hand clutched mine rather harshly, _actually it kind of felt like she was breaking it_.

"Sorry." She said letting my hand go quickly. "What were you doing?"

"A fly was on your head." I lied.

"Hmmm." She fixed her hair combining it with her hand. "I guess my training pulled off, huh? Can't sneak up on me anymore." She said yawning.

"I'm going to miss that." She looked at me in surprise for a fraction of a second but looked away blushing slightly.

"If you're tired you can sleep, I've slept enough." She wasn't looking at me when she spoke; lately she tries not to even make eye contact at all and if she can she avoids talking to me, which I think she prefers.

"Fine but wake me an hour or so before we get there."

"Okay." I shifted in my seat and closed my eyes; I knew this was the only way she would look at me directly.

**Selene's P.O.V.**

I could only look at Leon _now a days_ when he wasn't looking or when he was asleep _for sure_, I needn't feel guilty for loving him or staring at him the way I knew I did. I stared out the window for a while, watching the wings of the plane cut in between the white fluffy clouds. _What could Liam possibly be doing now? What has he been doing all this time? How are we going to find him?_

"We are approaching the destination; London, England is in our view, temperature is at 20º Celsius otherwise known as 68º Fahrenheit. We will now begin our descent.

"Leon." I whispered softly as I shook him. He shifted slightly in his chair and kept snoozing. "Leon were almost their wake up." He shifted again and started blinking a couple of times.

"Well, that's the last nap we're having for a while." He said sitting in his chair normally.

"Yeah." _He knows this mission all too well_.

"We'll find him I promise." He smiled reassuringly and took my hand in his. We looked at each other for the longest time it seemed_, longer than what we had in months_ until we saw the other passengers getting up. I looked away and took off the seatbelt and I heard Leon make some type of upset groan. I scooted out-of-the-way to get my carry on bag and Leon followed.

We passed through security and then went on to get our bags which Leon insisted on taking. As we passed the last passport check line a, the man looked at our documents and later asked Leon, "What is the purpose of your stay?"

"To enjoy our honeymoon." He smiled.

"May I suggest a place?" He said while stamping the passport.

"Sure," Leon was all ears and I tried not to show how annoyed I was.

"There is a lake near Elizabeth's Park called Diana's View; you should take your wife there. It's very popular for young couples." He smiled as he returned the documents.

"I'll be sure to take her, thanks."

"It was my pleasure and have pleasant stay." Leon shook his hand and I simply smiled and nodded. As we turned around I glared at him but he rolled his eyes and whispered in my ear. "We attract less attention this way." _Yeah right even my father, may he rest in peace wouldn't believe Leon either. _If Simmons was looking for us he would be able to find us even if we were a needle in a hay stack.

The drive was quiet except for the occasional deep breath that came out of me. We reached a small house near a river bank in a small hill Forrest called Montgomery Village. Houses were scattered along the Forrest so this gave us some privacy. We only threw the bags in the rooms and contacted Hunnigan.

"We made it safe and soundly." Leon said.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't like the golden days….." Hunnigan murmured.

"Have any new info for us?" I said peeping on one side of the communicator.

"I'm afraid not, all the same of what we spoke of last time. You both do recall what we discussed?" Hunnigan said while adjusting her glasses.

"How could we forget?" Leon mumbled annoyed. Hunnigan made us repeat everything she told us about a billion times until she was satisfied and so we wouldn't forget it.

"Well just to make sure, across Elizabeth's park is a pharmaceutical company called Parapluie which is French but translated into our English Language it means umbrella and it's owned under the initials of D.R.S otherwise known as Donovan Reginald Simmons. If the both of you infiltrate the company's facility, you can denounce Donovan if you see anything suspicious or if you find a B.O.W which will be something harder to get rid of and in his case it means a lot of money lost and a future in jail to look onward too."

"Alright."

"Leon and Selene please try not to use force on this mission."

"This mission calls for stealth and fines." I mentioned.

"Let's hope it stays a subtle mission. Well thanks Hunnigan."

"Good luck both of you." Before the call ended Hunnigan had the most worried face I had seen on her ever. _Either she really cares about our well-being or she believes this mission will be a total disaster, but then again I'm betting that both are true. _

"I think Ingrid believes we won't use stealth on this mission." I said while unpacking my weapons.

"Well, she's probably right." Leon said in a serious tone.

* * *

_Things are going to get real serious after this! To my readers, thank you for your continues support! The next chapter will sometime next week! Thanks for the lovely comments too. Untill next time and Happy holidays :) _


	11. Infiltrated

_Hello my readers! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Well here we are, the 11th chapter of this story. This just gets more and more chaotic, you'll see so, enjoy! :)_

* * *

We agreed that we would infiltrate the building at night-time because there were fewer workers to worry about and honestly I didn't feel like killing anybody, no matter how evil of a scientist they all were for cooperating in something so immoral.

We left around 10, though most of the day we rested lightly but frequently went through the plan.

The plan was that we would enter through the back door of the facility that supposedly is the entrance of the first laboratory which was indeed behind the main pharmacy where people would buy products and stuff. We would later find out if there was a lower layer or go higher and from that point look for anything suspicious. At this point already if we had found Donovan himself, everything he had done was enough to send him to jail for an extremely long _time_. But it was also crucial to find any B.O.W specimen or any wary document just to inundate him even more in jail.

We reached the building quicker than I would have like to. The plan was fresh in my mind. We parked the car close but inconspicuously at the back of the facility. I closed the door silently as I got out. I was breathing heavily and I was on the verge of shock as we entered the back door so easily.

This facility looked like any other; the room we entered was simple, high lights illuminated the vast white room, long tables were spaced across evenly, you could see test tubes, microscopes, charts and books laid out on every table.

Leon was about to walk out the door when we heard voices coming, he signaled me to move behind the farthest table within hearing distance. He came to crouch next to me just as the two pharmacist came into the room. I peered my head slightly to get a better view.

"Oh Susan when are you gonna go out with me?"

"I think you've known the answer for a while Alex."

"Give me a ray of hope Susan." Alex pleaded pathetically. He reminded me of a small, begging dog.

"Oh, fine only because you look so cute when you beg. Well, let's see...hmm…" I peered my head farther over the table and I saw Susan puzzling her round chin and Alex was waiting eagerly, tapping his shoes on the floor. "Oh! I've got it! Well, in room V1 on the 3rd floor, you've seen the room right?"

"It's the one-off limits to us, right?"

"Yes, that very one." Susan said enthusiastically. "Jenny told me they're working on something big."

"How big?"

"Did you hear what happened in China a few years ago?"

"What does that have to do with the thing in room V1?"

"I believe the virus that caused the disaster is in **that **room or maybe it's something even more **special**..."Susan stressed the words **that **and **special**, _which made me reconsider not killing any crazy scientist tonight._ Leon and I looked at each other with somewhat of a happy / relieved expression which was strange because finding a virus was no celebrating matter. I peered over again and I saw Alex coming towards us with a worried expression. I quickly pushed Leon forward to move to the other side of the table.

"What are you saying Susan?"

"I'm saying that I want a sample of that virus."

"I….I don't know Susan, it sounds dangerous."

"Hmmm, I thought you really wanted to go out with me."I was struggling not to laugh, _poor Alex._

"Oh," Alex sighed heavily, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Now you get me a nice sample of that and I'll give you something extra." The room door opened again and Leon peered over. Alex was still standing there. He sighed again.

"Women." He stood there for a while, I was honestly hoping he would move because the poor guy has had a rough night and I didn't feel like hurting him. Leon was starting to get a little antsy but finally Alex left the room, leaving us alone.

"Poor guy, what's with women nowadays?" Leon mumbled as he got up. I rolled my eyes at him, "no offense to the present…" He lifted his arms in the air innocently. He smirked casually but I was still upset.

"He seems real sweet, that Susan's taking advantage of him." I added sourly.

"I honestly hope we don't run into him, I don't feel like giving him a rougher night." Leon opened the door and sneaked out with me right on his tail. We hid in a small space underneath the stairs just to make sure the coast was clear.

"Well we know the virus is on the 3rd floor." Suddenly we heard the door near the stairs open. My heart beat frantically, I leaned slightly on Leon good thing we were wearing black, it easily let us camouflage in the shadows. A few pharmacists came out and walked along chatting with one another or busy looking at their clipboards full of documents but one stayed behind looking deeply into the corner we were in.

"Jonathan! Aren't you coming?" He stood there staring at us until they called him about three more times.

"I swear there are people in that corner." He said without moving or blinking.

The other pharmacist must have peered over to see because I heard there shoes squeak.

"Jonathan, I think working in V1 has got you a little-"

"WHAT?! CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY." The other pharmacist came to stand next to him to look at us hidden in the corner.

"Honestly Jonathan, I don't see anything." Jonathan was really upset at him and not to mention he didn't look normal either; his skin was extremely pale and waxy looking. He stepped closer but the other pharmacist grabbed him by the shoulder. If I would have blinked I would have missed what happened afterward; Jonathan turned around and bit the pharmacist on the neck and everyone yelled in panic. That was the cue to run for it no matter who was looking. Leon and I ran past the zombie and his prey and the pharmacist scattered in a frantic panic when they saw us. We climbed up but before completely disappearing Leon put an end to Jonathan and victim.

"I don't think room V1 is safe." I said while I looked around.

"Possibly the entire 3rd floor is infected already." He said seriously as we ran towards the third floor.

"DETECTION OF A VIRUS SPILL, CLEANSING OF THE ENVIORNMENT WILL COMMENSE IN 25 MINUTES, ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE THE FACILITY FOR THERE OWN SAFTEY."

"Oh great a timer." Leon murmured annoyed.

"I think we should split up." I said. There must have been something about my expression that ticked off Leon, his expression flared up like he had eaten Jalapeño seeds.

"Haven't you learned anything from previous occasions that splitting up is out of the question **_ESPECIALLY _**for **_YOU?!" _**

"Okay, granted, but we'll only search this floor in 10 minutes and we'll rendezvous right here." I pointed at the spot in between us and eyed me suspiciously. "Honestly in 10 minutes I'll be back." He gave in.

"Fine but if you don't come back I'll never forgive you." And with that Leon stalked away to check the first of 5 rooms on the left.

"Please don't let it be another campsite adventure." With that being said, I entered he first of the 5 rooms on the right.

The first two rooms were much like the laboratory room we entered; tables, books, etc. Now, when I entered the third room things looked even more interesting, glass containers holding a variety of animal fetus's like dogs, cats, frogs, just to name a few.

The fourth room was even more peculiar. Not because there were freakish animals or test tubs but because instead there were columns of books, five long shelves spread across the vast room. The last shelf I noticed, there was a woman looking closely through the isle, she had her back turned to me, apparently she was so busy with that she didn't even feel my close presence behind her.

"ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE THE FACILITY IN 20 MINUTES, DETECTION OF A VIRUS OUTBREAK! REPEAT ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE!" I kept walking closer; toward the woman until I was about 10 inches away did she stop what she was doing.

"Selene I'm glad to see you."

"What are you doing here Ada?" _I should have imagined it was her._

"Same as always." She turned around taking of her glasses.

"I must say blond doesn't suit you."

"It's just a cover." She said throwing her wig across the room, "Anyway, I found something but I need help."

"Since when has the great escapist Ada Wong ever needed help?" I teased.

"Never, but this is important to me."

"I'm not interested. I'll see you around; Leon must have finished checking the rooms by now." I turned toward the exit.

"This is as important to me as your son is to you Selene." I stopped in my tracks. "Tell me, how's it going? Any news on him?" I went back to her and spun her around by the shoulders and shook her.

"Where is he?"

"Help me and I'll tell you what I know."

"How do I know you're not using me?"

"Call this a trade, you help me I help you. Much like the saying I scratch your back you scratch mine." She said removing my hand from her shoulders. "You'd better hurry, Leon might worry over you."

"Fine what do you need?"_I didn't like being dragged into a situation. Let alone one being led by Ada._

"See that red book on the far right."

"Yeah, what about it?"

I need you to pull it at the same time I pull this blue one over here." I went to stand next to the book titled **Viruses through evolution. **"Ready? One, two, three…." We pulled the books at the same time and the entire 10ft shelf of books rotated in place. As it opened a freezing gust of suppressed wind hit us in the face. I followed Ada through this small laboratory; I finally realized where we were.

"This is room V1, isn't it?" My teeth chattered.

"What on earth gave you this idea?" she added sarcastically. She glided inside the lab as if it was her home.

"DON'T LIE ADA! YOU'RE HERE TO STEAL THE VIRUS, AREN'T YOU!?"

She came closer to me with a slightly amused expression, "Selene you do want to find your son, don't you?" She had me trapped, she walked away and I followed like an obedient dog. I watched her as she took samples of other things and put them in a small, gray case she was carrying in her lab coat.

Finally we reached a lonely glass case in the center of the freezing laboratory. It contained a single, small glass tube with an aquamarine looking liquid. "Now, this is what I was looking for." Ada went to the ID identifier and slid her card. Then she started pressing a series of numbers on the pad. Finally, the glass case opened a revealed the small tube within. I couldn't believe I was collaborating in this crime, so I looked away and for a moment something caught my attention; I could have sworn something moved behind Ada in the far right corner of the Lab.

"Ada, I suggest you hurry up with that." Something was coming closer, a giant dark shadow.

"Okay, got it." The laboratory fell silent except for what felt like trembling inside the room and an echoing slushy sound. We ran out of the lab, pushing the books back on the shelf which closed it, but before it closed I caught sight of a big chalky waxy thing.

I went up to Ada, "Ah yes, what I promised." She took a sheet of paper out of her coat and handed it to me, "Don't open it until I leave." Ada opened the large window and jumped out, not half a second later the door busted open and in came Leon.

"SELENE! Are you alright?" He came running in and grabbed me by the elbows softly and examined me carefully. "I looked everywhere for you! I-"

"I'm sorry I got caught up with something." I looked over to the book shelf, _just to make sure it wasn't shaking. _Leon sighed heavily before speaking.

"We'd better leave this facility; it's going to close in 5 minutes. We'll talk about you getting caught up later." He started towards the door.

"Fine," I sighed. I shoved the piece of paper in my belt and ran with him out of the facility. We got out much the same way we got in, through the back door. As we left we saw metal gates come down on the entrance and windows of the facility. We leaped into the car and headed back to the hide out.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be doing weekly postings untill I finish the story. As always thank you for reading and reviews, comments, follows and favorites are very welcomed. 'Till next time :)_


	12. Locked Up Feelings

_What's Up everyone! Thank you all for being extra patient, I've been real busy. Oh and Thank you all for your support and positive comments, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter very much, you all seemed to like Ada's manipulation on Selene. Well besides that, I actually had a hard time naming this chapter, there are just a lot of topics: jealousy,love, fear, etc. So Lock Up Feelings summed it up. Well I've ranted long enough so, Enjoy :)_

* * *

I looked out the window much like I always do and looked at the scenery; I didn't want to think too much of what had just happened.

"You've been awfully quiet. Which reminds me, what made you get caught up?" Leon said breaking the solemn silence in the car.

"It's nothing."

"Don't say it's nothing, you always say "_It's nothing_," do you honestly expect me to believe you when you say that? Especially when your face expresses something else..."

"Please don't make me talk about it." Thank God we reached the house but I jumped out of the car before Leon stopped it. I ran inside tears already slipping down my face. I was on the verge of shutting the door to my room but Leon caught it and pulled me out.

"What happened at the facility, and don't say nothing I'm not stupid."

"You're not stupid." I confessed pathetically.

"Then look at me and tell me the truth." He shook me and brought my face closer to his, our faces inches away and his eyes piercing into mine. We stayed like this for an entire 3 minutes until he gave up and let me go. He turned around and started rubbing his face and spoke in such a grave tone that it made me even more miserable. "I thought we were partners… friends we're suppose to trust each other..." My heart ripped into a million tiny pieces, this caused me to blow up with intense emotion.

"I do trust you!" How could you possibly think that?! It's just that-" I bit my lip and Leon came close to me.

"It's just what Selene, what? What can't you tell me? What's so bad that you cower in fear every time I come near you? What's so terrible that you aren't even able to look at me directly at all? What's changed you..." He looked away and massaged his forehead, I didn't move a muscle, I coughed roughly to suppress my tears. "What happened in the facility?" He finally said.

I could respond that question but the answer wasn't any better so, I breathed in, "I ran into Ada and I helped her, I helped…." I trailed off feeling horrible again.

"Helped her what?" Leon said staggeringly intrigued. _I bet he was intrigued because in a normal life, I would never in my right mind help her and he knew I have my womanly pride when it came to receiving help from her._

"There was a virus and I helped… her… steal… it….." my voice was barely a whisper when I finished. Leon looked at me in with even more shock.

**"YOU DID WHAT?"** He became a sort of red color and his face had one of the angriest/ confused expressions I had ever seen on him.

"She had information on Liam's whereabouts; I obviously couldn't pass up the opportunity to find him."

"You shouldn't have helped her." This flared me up.

"Are you saying I should have PASSED UP AN OPPORTUNITY TO FIND MY SON?! Oh, and look who's telling who **NOT TO** **HELP** **ADA WHEN HE'S BEEN HELPING HER FOR MORE** **THAN 10 YEARS!** AND THAT SPECIFIC PERSON HAS KNOWN ALL ALONG WHAT ADA DOES! AND HE HIMSELF CONFESSED TO ME THAT SHE WAS A PART OF HIM!" my throat hurt after this outburst. We were looking at each other, I was unmistakably upset and Leon was wide with bewilderment.

"Look I don't want to talk about Ada, this isn't-"

"Are you saying this isn't about her either, **NOW YOU DON'T LIE TO ME**! When you see Ada it makes you act like love struck **FOOL,** I've respected your feelings for her but not anymore." I was trembling and the tears were slipping again, "She's just using you, she might care but there isn't anymore." I covered my face with both hands and sobbed. **_Tell him the truth! _**My conscious screamed. I felt his arms wrap around me, shielding me from everything. Leon was holding me in a tight embrace; I felt like he was never going to let me go. "It's not like the way I feel-"I bit my lip once again, but I knew this time he must have figured out what my true feelings were towards him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, the truth is," Leon let me go slightly, "When you left me I felt so… lost… and… only now do I start to realize how important you are to me," He put my hands over his heart which started beating a little faster when my hands touched him there, "I feel very warm when you're near me, you make my heart skip beats." I gawked at him in utter astonishment, _was he confessing_, _his feelings towards me!? Oh my God this isn't happening!_ I searched for an answer to this; my eyes looked all over the room until I was able to recover my voice.

"Leon I…"

"Please, look at me."He came in closer. Our foreheads touched and he closed his eyes. I caressed his face with both of my hands, slowly and ever so gently tracing his facial features with my finger tips. I couldn't contain it, my feelings were surfacing much like a tsunami tide that was about to arrive at the beach. I pulled him close to me with such desperation that our lips crashed against each other with an intense force. I felt his hands run down my back caressing me until he pulled me even closer, our lips were definitely connected and moving with such knowledge and awareness of one another. I wasn't breathing and I defiantly knew I didn't care for air at this particular time. I was too caught up in this instant that I ended up knotting my hand in his hair and pulling him even closer.

I eventually felt a soft surface under me, could have been the couch or a bed; I honestly wasn't picky about where we were. Our intimacy was reaching the climax. His hands were tugging at my shirt revealing my shoulder and part of my undershirt, his lips were moving towards my neck, I felt so helpless but I pulled him even closer to me. I was completely unaware that I was unbuttoning his shirt, I felt his warm chest under my hand, _I wanted more…_ but I was able to catch myself before anything else happened, before we went any further.

I pulled away rather unwillingly and gasped for air. Leon gasped as well and his expression was rather upset I'm betting because I stopped us so abruptly. I jumped off the couch and started toward my room.

"Selene wait." Leon pleaded. If I wasn't so responsible I would have walked back to the couch and finished what we had started.

I sucked up any feeling that would be in what I was about to say, "I'm sorry Leon, I didn't mean for us to go so far, it won't _**ever **_happen again." I closed the door to my room and let myself slide off the door and slump to the floor. I rubbed my face and settled into a muffled sob. _Why couldn't our lives let us simply be with each other, why couldn't I be with him?_ The tears streamed down my face.

I finally took out the piece of paper in my side pack. I rubbed my eyes clearing my sight to read it, in the center of the paper, with very small writing it read, **Midnight. Evergrowth Lane . **I nearly crumpled the paper out of frustration and sadness. I would have to go all alone; I literally could not ever meet Leon again. Because of my foolishness to keep his role in Liam's life a secret I would lose him._ But it was this secret that would keep them both safe._ Before lying on my bed and passing up another sleepless night I locked the door, couldn't risk my conscience getting the better of me. All I had to do now was wait the night in here before escaping from him forever.

* * *

_Selene why didn't you just tell Leon! She's such a stubborn character heheh, anyways I hoped you all enjoyed it, feel free to leave comment, reviews or PM if you feel like it. It makes me really happy to see the support this story has received, considering it's my first story. Next chapter Ada makes a reappearance (so keep watch) 'Till next time folks. :)_


	13. A Quick Chat

_Hola my readers! Thank you so much for your support and lovely comments. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well this chapter is a filler in a way because I foresee distress for all the character in the next set of chapter. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Leon**

I couldn't believe what had just happened between us and how everything had ended so quickly. At the beginning, I had always had somewhat of a suspicion that she liked me but never like this. I didn't even know I loved her this much but something about this was very familiar.

I got up from the couch and went to her door. I stood there with my hand on the door knob but the sound of her muffled sob stopped me. As much as I wanted to bust the door down and embrace her I knew the limit, her limit.

I went to my room unwillingly. As I opened the door I saw Ada sitting at the opening of the window.

"Ada?! What… What are you doing here?" I looked back at the entrance of the room and closed the door. Her sudden appearance startled me.

"What's it look like? I'm paying you a visit." She got up off the window seat and came in and sat at the edge of the bed. Back in the day I would have done anything for a moment like this but times and emotions have changed. "Hmm, it looks like you're not happy to see me, at all." I wasn't processing things right now, so I had no idea of what my face look like. She kept looking at me with her innocent angel face but then I remembered what I was going to say to her if I _ever_ saw her. "By the way your shirts unbuttoned…" she interrupted as I was about to speak. She looked at me head to toe with a smile which turned into a suppressed giggle but she ended up quietly snorting, I quickly buttoned up and changed to a better subject.

"Selene told me about the virus, I suggest you give it to the right people."

"Don't worry about that, hmmm… well, I can't quite put my finger on it but something's different about you." She got up off the bed and circled me. "It must be Selene, she's gotten to you, hasn't she?" _why can't she just drop the subject?_

"Were you spying on us?" I accused.

"Does it matter? To tell you the truth, I am a little…" Her voice took a slightly jealous tone, "nevermind..." then she changed back to her normal tone.

_She might have actually seen every touch Selene and I exchanged…. _Her face was still an elusive mask.

"Well I just came to say you should be nicer to her because well," She started walking towards the window but paused there.

"Well, what?"

She turned her head slightly to look at me, "You both have something very much more in common besides your physical and emotional attraction..." _oh yeah, she defiantly saw us…_

"And what is that?" I felt myself get a little hot with embarrassment. Good thing it was slightly dark in the room.

She turned to face me again, "Liam, who by the way takes after you a lot, which makes me wonder what would have happened if he'd actually grown up by your side…"

"Are you confirming that Liam is in fact my son?" I stood there motionless and holding my breath.

"You're smart Leon, I would have guessed you would have automatically known just by the kid's physique but if you need a 2nd conformation then yes he's your son." I exhaled almost choking on the breath; I looked after Ada before she jumped out of the window. "Please don't tell Selene you heard this from me. We were finally getting acquainted and this would just ruin it." She turned to smile sarcastically and back flipped out the window.

I simply stood there in shock and disbelief.

* * *

**Selene**

I laid on my bed for a while but I was to restless at the moment so I got up and took a quick shower to ease the stress that I was living and going to live. As I took the shower the only thing on my mind was the strong encounter I had with Leon, how each touch burned me. The feeling had been so locked up that when it broke out it was a raging fire. The funny thing to me was that Leon had responded with a great deal more desire than what I would have originally expected. I got dressed inside the bathroom to prevent any unwanted encounter, _just in case Leon had found a way inside my room._

_Well the bath certainly didn't ease up my tension, _when I exited the bathroom I saw Ada sitting on my window balcony. _The last person I wanted to see..._

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"And I thought you'd be happier after what happened earlier…" _Earlier? Wait just a minute_…_Did… did she see Leon and me? _I was too concerned and embarrassed with myself to notice she was still in the room. I nearly jumped when she spoke again. "I can't believe it, nobody's happy to see me." She looked down and traced the balcony's symmetrical decorations. "I suggest you leave now." Her face was quite serious, an unusual expression to see on her.

"It's not close to 12 yet."

"Look, Leon's a little preoccupied right now, so I suggest you take advantage of that. You can take the car and leave."

"What did you do to him?" I came closer and put my hand on my gun.

"Nothing like what you're thinking," she stood up and entered the room and examined my things. "I just gave him something of a confused puzzle to solve. But he might not be too happy with you especially when he figures it out." I grabbed her arm and yanked her closer.

"What did you say to him?" I was furious; I wasn't taking anybody's shit today, especially hers.

"Honestly Selene, I did you a favor." I didn't take my eyes off of her. She had somewhat of a tricky expression now on her face and then I realized, my eyes grew wide with distress and I let her go.

"You… you told him about Liam… didn't you."

"Selene just leave now. Liam's waiting…" she smirked and jumped out the window. "Hurry up." I was stunned in place but she was right I had to leave _NOW!_ I made my legs function again and jumped out the window too. It was a two-story house but it didn't feel that high. I ran to the car and took out the spare key I had and bolted the car to life. _Oh crap I left the paper, damn he'll be able to find me. But he won't have the car, so he won't make it in time, Liam and I will be able to escape. _

* * *

**Leon**

When I finally came back to my senses I was sitting on the floor with my jaw clenched and my hands in a tight fist. I sat there making sense of everything. _Well first and most important Liam is in fact my son. Number two, now I know why Selene acts the way she does nowadays and why we didn't go any further. It must have been hard for her to keep this a secret but why did she keep it from me? If I would have known I would have helped her through everything, did she think I wouldn't take responsibility for this … so why, why did she runaway and why didn't she let me be near her? _I got up with so much determination; I was going to confront her. I needed to know the answer to everything. I wouldn't believe her if she denied it, Ada might be a thief but not a liar, _defiantly not a liar, for the most part.._. I got to her door and twisted the handle it was still locked.

"Selene! Open the door!" I yanked at the handle each time with more desperation. "We have to talk **NOW**! Selene, I'll break down the door!" I yanked at it and actually pulled the doorknob clean out of its hinges.** "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"** I stepped back and with all my might I kicked the door open. I entered the room but no one was home! "Selene!"

I frantically searched the entire house but no sign of her, even the car was missing. "Damn it!" I went back to her room to search it. I looked through her drawers, closet, tables but nothing. _Where did she go! _

As I was about to leave the room I stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. I unfolded it and in small letters it said **Midnight, Evergrowth Lane. **_What was she planning to do? Wait a sec, she said Ada had info on Liam. Maybe Liam was there or another clue. I can't let her do this alone plus she was out there all alone looking for our son. I'm his father so I have the right to look for him too even if she doesn't want my help. And this situation could also possibly, no… most likely be a trap._

I grabbed the piece of paper and ran outside. I had already totally forgotten that she took the car. I would have to run all the way there just to catch up to her. "Well, never mind that." I made sure I had the right equipment with me, _just in case. _"Well, I'd better get started if I want to be there at midnight." I looked at my watch which read 11:24. I looked at the dark road that awaited me. With nothing more to keep me I ran through the night to reach my family.

* * *

_So this is was a breather chapter for everyone but Leon ends up distressed anyways (oh, well). Anyways feel free to leave comments and reviews, I appreciate feedback and I like to know what you guys have liked so far! Thanks for reading :)_


	14. Captured

_I decided to post this now because I have a really busy weekend ahead of me and because you guys are super sweet in your comments, it's only fair to return the love by posting a chapter even though it's short. Enjoy :)_

* * *

I eventually made it back to Elizabeth's park it was surrounded by police officers, firefighters, news reporters and scientists. Suddenly I heard a light tap on my car window which made me jump. I composed myself and rolled the window down.

"Yes officer?" I replied in an innocent voice. I noticed the young police officer blush slightly and smirk evenly. _I still got it _I thought_._

"I'm sorry miss but this street is closed due to unknown problems in this facility." He pointed at Donovan's facility.

"I had no idea, actually I was just trying to get to Evergrowth lane but I'm lost officer. I'm not very good at reading a map."

"Oh, well… If you take Cambridge Street that's two blocks west from this road you'll find Evergrowth lane three blocks east."

"Thank you so much officer." I smiled brilliantly.

"No problem miss, and the name is Officer Edwin Braxton, at your service."

I nodded and closed my window and drove away. I resisted the temptation of pressing down hard on the gas pedal. _I was so close to Liam now, I hope. _

I got to the entrance of Evergrowth Lane. I parked the car near the street light and sat there in silence. I had mixed emotions; happiness, sadness, excitement… I waited inside the car for a sign any sign.

Moments later I saw a figure appear from the alley way up ahead. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the figure but I stopped as the figure faded back into the alley. _Wait, this could be a trap but what choice do I have? _The street light was barely illuminating the alley which made me extremely dubious. _Liam could be within my reach now. _

I walked more cautiously towards the alley way. I put my hand on my gun and turned my light on. At the entrance of the alley, collapsed on the floor was Ada, she was unconscious and bleeding from her head. _Trap or no trap she was hurt. _I quickly got to my knees and checked her pulse, it was slow but beating. The lump on her head looked big and it was oozing slightly, it actually seemed like a clean hit. "Ada? Wake up!" I shook her. "Somebody HELP US!" I shook Ada again. I noticed two men walking on the pavement on the other side. "HELP US PLEASE!" The men stopped in their tracks and ran towards us. I continued to shake her but no reaction came.

"What happened?" Said the taller of the two men.

"We were robbed but the crook hit my friend on the head and now I can't wake her up!"

"Well serves her right Miss. Blackwell." Said the second man, I heard a faint click sound and something cold and hard touched my head. _That voice… he knew my name… SIMMONS!_ He grabbed my arm but I quickly managed to set myself free and made him fumble his gun, I was going to run but, _I couldn't run and just leave Ada, as much as she_ _deserved this for being who she was, _so I stood my ground_._ "It's unbelievable that you should stand and protect this… this thief." He spat.

"What do you want?"

"I want my revenge Miss Blackwell, is that so much to ask?" he stood there and observed me with cynical eyes. I was willing to make a deal to protect Ada, I had a feeling she knew exactly where Liam was.

"I'll make you a deal Simmons." He puzzled his chin and nodded. "Take me but leave Ada out of this." He lifted his eyebrow and started to laugh hysterically.

"Do you honestly think I would leave her and that I would take you instead, just you? Don't make me laugh. It's in my best interest that I take Miss Ada Wong, after all she is Mr. Kennedy's Achilles heel. But then again," he circled me much like a vulture does to its prey, "You've always captivated my interest more." He grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it with his finger. " Yes very beautiful…Kennedy doesn't know what he's missing out on." He came up from behind me and removed my hair that was covering my neck. I felt his tense breathing there. He smoothly placed the strands of hair back in their place, "Fine we have a deal." He said coming back in front of me. He took my gun, my communicator and cuffed me. I later saw them cuff Ada and take her too.

"I told you to leave ADA OUT OF THIS!" I said starting to squirm out of the cuffs.

"I am leaving her out of this; you will be the one to suffer the pain and consequence of the lost virus, the virus she stole with ah yes,… with your help. So technically I am keeping my promise. Plus now Kennedy has to show up, I have his lover and his partner. This will be so amusing, who will he save…" He chuckled deep in his throat.

They hauled me harshly along the pavement until we reached a car. _I had to leave Leon a clue to where I was._ I took off my bracelet and threw it on the other side of the car. Later they bagged my head and pushed me inside the car, I felt them throw Ada's limp body in as well.

"You'll like the facility Miss Blackwell; it is to say welcome to your prison." Simmons's laughed darkly and the car started driving quickly. _What on earth was going to happen to us? _My tears started slipping down my face but were absorbed by the soft cloth of the bag around my head; _things might have turned out differently if I would have gone with Leon. _

I felt such despair; at least everything I had to lose wasn't near me anymore, no one would get hurt by this current situation.

I was lost in the last of my happy thoughts while he drove me to my end.

* * *

_Tight spot for Selene! What do you guys think of Ada in the mix? Anyways, next chapter Leon's narrating. 'Till next time readers! Don't be shy about reviewing! Thanks for reading :)_


	15. Lost

_Hello to everyone! Lost is the fifteenth chapter of this tale. Like I said before Leon's narrating this chapter. Enjoy :)_

* * *

I got to Elizabeth's park with 10 minutes to spare and completely out of breath. _I'm not as young as I used to be. _I saw the commotion outside of Donovan's facility.

I had no idea where Evergrowth Lane was so I went up to the first officer that was in line.

"Sir this area's closed, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave immediately."

"Okay, but I need to know how to get to Evergrowth Lane." The police man lifted one eyebrow and chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry, I might seem nosy but is there a party at a house on Evergrowth Lane?"

"Why do you ask?" his response totally confused me.

"About half an hour ago a very beautiful Miss asked me the same question." It must be Selene, I have to make sure.

"Did this woman have dark hair and hazel eyes?"

"Now that you mention it, yes she did and she also had a very dazzling smile." _This guy was totally a rookie cop._ I looked at my watch; I only had five minutes left.

"Could you just tell me how to get to Evergrowth Lane officer?" This came out in a totally irritated tone. The officer eyed me suspiciously.

"You take Cambridge Street that's two blocks west from this road you'll find Evergrowth lane three blocks east." I was too upset to thank him; I hoped I could make it.

I made it with only 6 minutes of delay and out of breath yet again. The street was dead, no sign of anything. _Maybe I was late, maybe she ran away again with Liam._

"Leon?" said a very timid voice. I looked around the street for the voice. I saw in the distance, a small figure crouching at the leg of a local bench. I took my gun out and jogged to the bench, looking everywhere as I went. Slowly the small figure stood up and with the help of the street light I saw who it was…

"Liam? What are you doing here?" I was completely taken off guard with him. He ran to me and we crashed into a hug.

"I was finally coming back to my mom and…" He cried heavily in my arms. I sat him on the bench and tried to soothe him, but it was evident I wasn't any good at it. All I found able to do was bring him closer and hug him, my son.

"Liam try to tell me what happened." I tried to sound calm; hopefully this would reassure him, give him enough confidence in me to speak.

"I'll tell you the entire story but, we… we have to go find them now." He was playing with something in his hand. He later handed it to me; I had to put it in the light to see. It was Selene's bracelet.

"Who's the other person?" I said getting off from the bench, clutching Selene's bracelet hard in my left hand.

"They also took my guardian…" He kept his head down in a sort of ashamed way. I felt compelled to ask who this guardian was but we had to keep moving. This topic could be brought up later.

"Okay follow me." We ran along the street and looked for the car I had rented but it was clear that someone stole it to hide evidence. I settled for a lonely car parked near an alley with no street light guarding it. I punched through the window and opened it. Liam jumped in the front.

"Isn't this illegal Leon?" Liam asked skeptically. Eventually he fastened his seatbelt.

"We have to find your mom and your guardian don't we? This is the quickest way to get to wherever they are..."My voice slowed as I finished the sentence, realizing _I didn't even have the remotest idea of where they could be? How are we supposed to find them? _Liam must have understood and associated the baffled expression on my face with the current situation because he became very pensive as well. He smiled brightly and started shuffling through his pocket.

He took out a parchment and started unfolding it. It had a series of symmetrical lines, zigzagging this way and that and later I realized,

"I know where my mom and my guardian might be. See this red circle spot, my guardian told me it belonged to some evil scientist dude named Donovan, uhh..."

"Simmons." I interjected.

"Yeah, that's his name." I hot-wired the car and took the map from Liam and saw that the facility was on the outskirts of town. "Is it far away?" He peered over to see.

"Not really but I'm pretty sure it's hidden."

"My guardian also mentioned that but I'm sure we'll find it together." He smiled cheerfully.

I drove and followed the line that was highlighted in red. It looked like it was going to take half an hour to reach the supposed location but only God knows how long it will take us to figure out where the secret entrance might be.

"I was with Ada this whole time… you do remember her right?" _How could I possibly forget a women I've chased for over 10 years just as Selene put it, I winced thinking of the expression she had when she accused me. _I wasn't about to tell Liam that of course. He paused briefly to examine my expression, but I nodded, I was unshaken by this discovery so he continued, "you know… for these last 2 and a half month..." I kept my eyes on the road but I spoke because the whole concept of Ada taking care of someone other than herself intrigued me a lot.

"How did this happen, how do you run into her?"

"Well, the day you went to find us dinner Simmons's henchmen came to our house and my mom helped me escape." I nodded, "You do remember, don't you?"

"How could I possibly forget, I nearly lost your- never mind keep going." I muttered putting aside that horrible memory of Selene bleeding to death.

"As I ran to the telephone booth two bad guys cornered me but Ada kicked their butts and saved me."

"Why didn't she help your mother?" I wondered out loud. Although I probably knew the answer, _she had no prior commitment of saving anyone of us, she's just simply very independent._

"I know I asked her the same thing and she said she wanted to but then the police started to get there and she told me it was better if we left."

"Why did you leave with her didn't your mother ever tell you never to talk and especially go with strangers?"

"Don't you remember she found us at River View Park and well she seemed like a good person to me, not to mention she said she knew my mom way before I was born."

"Okay granted, but did you ask her to prove it?"

"Yes, so she showed me a bunch of old documents on my mom about missions and stuff. I know you two worked for a special agent division. Most of your missions helped get rid of things called B. " _Ada must have told him everything she knew about us. _"I really didn't want to go but Ada promised my mom would be safer if I wasn't around."

"Your mom mentioned you didn't like moving around."

"I don't, but I eventually got used to it. Ada said her jobs required her to do it. Sometimes we moved 10 times in one week. It drove me crazy but it was for our own safety."

"It's hard to believe Ada would do something like this." _I knew how Ada was_; I now noticed completely how she reacted to each situation. Never really caring, always having a coquettish smile on her face, enjoying global chaos, making me suffer, independency, etc.

"Why? Is she really different, usually?"

"Yes but maybe she was thankful, just this once."

He looked sad as he spoke; evidently the separation of Selene and him did a number on both of them which I now knew for a fact. "Everything will be alright Liam, I promise."

"I know it will be, dad." I nearly pushed down harder than I meant to on the brakes. We both recoiled forward and then back. I looked at Liam and he looked seriously at me with somewhat of a twinkle in his eye. "Did you know I am your son?" He asked puzzled but with seriousness in his tone. I frankly didn't know how to react to his question. _Would it upset him if I knew the truth or would it upset him if I told him I didn't?_

"I figured it out by myself." He said gloomily, interrupting my train of thought. "Ada kept mentioning how much we looked alike and as I was reading your documents I noticed we have the same middle name…"

I stared at him mutely and bewildered by the level of calmness in which he handled the situation. I sighed heavily and spoke just a serious as he did,

"I'm not going to lie to you but I had my suspicions months ago and then Ada confirmed it." Liam looked at me with a deep sadness and regret, regret for bring up the subject and sadness because… _maybe… he thought I didn't want him as my son. _He looked away, out the window; this specific action reminded me greatly of Selene.

We didn't speak afterwards so I casually but pessimistically kept driving, the road seemed to go on forever when it hit me, _what if we didn't make it in time, Selene was strong but the masses of those creatures, or what if she turned into… one of them…_ I shook my head to clear my mind of any perturbing thoughts.

"Look Leon!" Liam screamed. We passed a small trail to the right. "That's the way to get to the facility!" I made a quick U-turn and went on the trail.

"Do you know how to get to the facility, exactly?" _This kid was better informed than Selene or I was._

_"_Yeah Ada, actually spoke that the facility was hidden and that there were two special places that led to it." He puzzled his chin and stared deeply into space, when he looked towards me. "Hand me the map." I gave it to him without question he looked everywhere thoroughly. "Here see these." I parked the car to take a better look at the map. In very discreet red ink, there were two locations marked with a circle.

"Landmarks, these are landmarks to find the facility!"

"Yup that's exactly it." Liam said hopefully. I drove out of the small trail and followed the maps lines exactly. About 15 minutes later in the distance was a small dark shape. I drove faster until we finally reached it, it was just a broken down shack. I felt compelled to check it out just to make sure it was abandoned and not some secret hideout.

"Stay here I'll be right back but if I'm not back in 10 minutes press this." I handed my communicator to Liam and showed him a small, red button at the bottom of it. It was a button for emergencies only; it would send a distress signal to Hunnigan and my exact location. Unfortunately Selene wasn't carrying hers at the time; it would have made my job easier.

"Okay but please make sure to come back." He smiled awkwardly as if not exactly trying to reassure me but himself. I smirked back to reassure both of us that I was indeed going to come back.

I unlocked my handgun from my holster, turned my headlight on and opened the door; it creaked extremely loud which made my ears ring for a long while. It was indeed a small broken down, abandoned shack; it probably belonged to a mechanist because of all the tools that were abandoned. I removed boxes, carpets and pulled up all the tools that were hung on the rack to make sure it didn't activate any weird mechanism. When I was satisfied with my findings or should I say non findings I walked to the car and hopped in. Liam looked extremely relieved when I came back, from the corner of my eye I could see him still holding the communicator tightly in one hand.

I looked at the map once again and the next circled area was about 5 miles northwest of our current position. I drove faster feeling more anxious _we were so close now. _The land was barren in this area no grass grew. Ultimately we reached the site but there was nothing here except for an unusual rock. I searched the rock touching it to make sure it wasn't some mechanism but nothing. I looked around but there was still nothing. I went back to the car feeling extremely desperate and angry. "Liam did Ada say anything else, is there some other landmark?!"

He got out of the car too and went to the rock. "I don't understand this, this is where they're supposed to be, this is where the facility has to be!" He started beating the rock with his hands turned into a fist. I grabbed his hands and I saw my own grief, anger and frustration reflected in his face. "We aren't going to find them, are we?" His eyes were becoming watery and I knelt to hug and comfort him but I myself didn't know what was going to happen.

"I don't know Liam." I held him closer feeling him tremble. _What use would it do to him if I lied; he was like me so he could sense lies. The truth had to come out softly even if it was painful. _Selene was lost, I could keep searching, I wouldn't ever stop, but when would I find her here? Without another hint in this desert she was lost to us forever.

* * *

_This was a father son chapter, I deemed it best if Liam knew that Leon was his father, otherwise I think it would be a drag (correct me if I'm wrong)._

_ Ada was Liam's guardian,did you guys guess correctly? (Should I do a one shot on Liam's experience with Ada?) _

_One thing I forgot to clarify last chapter is that Donovan does have a thing for Selene. I thought it would be a twist considering Derek had an obsession for Ada. _

_Leon is a pretty hard person to portray, so I hope you guys liked it! Pretty please continue to review, I like to know your thoughts so far! And once again thank you for supporting Selene's Story, Love you guys, 'till next update! :)_


End file.
